Ochako's Fanfiction Adventure
by NanaHachikoSan
Summary: ** WARNING Contains graphic content ** Uraraka finds herself indulging in fanfiction while on vacation. She's hooked on reading about her & Bakugou. But, what if she could have the real thing? Kacchako week 2019! Each chapter is inspired by a daily prompt woven together to make a story. Rated M for the later parts of the story. Fluff leads to smut in the last chapter ;)
1. Day Zero: Alternate Universe

_Please Note: This first chapter is completely diffrent then the rest of the story. I don't want to spoil the start of the next chapter by telling you why, but if you're not into this AU you can skip ahead one chapter and get to where the real story starts ;)_

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou crept down the hallway that lead to his apartments living room, as quietly as he could. He'd just managed to pass out after an utterly exhausting day running his uptown kitchen, when he thought he heard a noise. He held his breath as he inched closer to his destination. He could see the Christmas lights from his tree reflecting off the wall as he crept nearer.

There! He'd just heard it again! A soft thump, like someone had just set something heavy down. This time he was certain he wasn't hallucinating or dreaming, someone was in his damn house!

Who the fuck breaks into someones house on Christmas? What kind of monster would do such a thing? The joke was on them, he hadn't put out any gifts this year, there was no point when you lived all alone. He'd already felt silly putting up a tree, but his mom had gotten all weepy over the fact that he wouldn't be taking the journey home and her incessant sad text messages had finally driven him to it. He could deal with her crazy ass when she was angry, but when she got sad he caved pretty easily. One picture was all it took to finally get her off his case.

As he approached the edge of the hallway he grabbed one of the many culinary awards that sat on his entryway table. He clutched the heavy stone trophy in his fist as he peaked around the corner. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

A woman fully decked out in a bright red Santa suit stood to the side of his tree. She was generously gulping down the customary glass of milk he'd put out next to a plate of cookies, like she had no cares in the world. His mouth fell open in shock as he watched her down every last drop before giving a content sigh, returning the glass to the table and wiping the back of her mouth with her gloved hand. The woman's eyes slowly opened revealing huge sparkling brown irises nestled over the rosiest cheeks he'd ever seen. The only words he thought capable of describing the shining look in her eyes were: pure joy.

Katsuki stood stunned in place. What the actual fuck was happening here? Was he being burgled by a hot chick pretending to be Santa or was he losing his mind? The tight grip he had on his award faltered, it tumbled to the ground with a huge crash. Both Katsuki and the intruder jumped at the sound.

"Ah! You're supposed to be asleep! What are you doing out of bed!" She jumped back and screamed at him!

"What am I doing! Who the hell are you! Why the fuck are you in my living room! Get out of my fucking house you crazy bitch!" He screamed back at her.

"Oh my, your language is atrocious! Don't be daft, I'm Santa and it's Christmas eve, why do you think I'm in your house!" She gestured towards her bright red outfit and flicked the white tuft at the end of her hat. "I visit every house I possibly can on Christmas eve!"

"So you are crazy, huh? You're aware that Santa Clause is a pudgy bearded old dude who drives a sleigh pulled by magical fucking flying reindeer, right? You might be round, but it's all tits and ass as far as I can see, where's your jiggling belly and jolly laugh, huh?" He stomped closer to her and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm so sick of that commercialized stereotype! Do you actually think a man would be better than a woman at picking, organizing and distributing gifts to everyone in the world in one night? That's so sexist!" She thrust her hands onto her hips "I blame Coca-Cola for that cliche! I'm so over it!"

He couldn't help but burst out into laughter, she made a good point, most of the guys he knew struggled to keep their apartments clean, let alone pick gifts for their loved ones. As he tried to reign in the fit of laughter that had taken over his overly tired being, he suddenly felt his feet lift off the ground.

"Oi! What the hell! Are you doing this? Put me down! How the hell-" his flailing sent him spinning in space and left him utterly disoriented.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm serious! I should get more credit for the work I do!" She stomped her foot down.

"I'm not laughing at YOU, I'm laughing at your point! I agree with you! Most of the guys I know are useless at that crap! Now put me down!" He was now floating completely upside down.

"Hmp," she pouted and crossed her arms, "I can tell you're not lying, after all, I am Santa Clause, I know everything you've done this year Katsuki Bakugou, and you've been a very bad boy!" She dropped him onto his couch as she wagged her finger at him. "But, you're in luck, you've done some good deeds here and there, otherwise I'd be filling your stocking with coal!"

Katsuki fell face-first into the cushions of his leather couch. "Did you just… float me?"

"Um, yeah, I'm magic. I can do all kinds of things, it's kinda my deal." This notion made her stand up tall and smile proudly.

"So this is it. huh? I've officially lost my fucking mind? I guess this is why everyone's been trying to tell me I need to take a break. I've got to be dreaming this shit." He rubbed his face and planted his feet on the ground.

"You should be dreaming, but here you are, scaring the crap out of me right when I get the chance to take a little cookie break. Maybe my magic didn't work on you because you're too tired. I've heard of it happening, but I've never seen it before. You've definitely been working too much, it's making you a boring, grumpy jerk. You should work on that this year if you want to get better presents from me." She wagged her finger at him again.

"How the hell do you know-"

"Okay, I'm not going to go over this again so let's get on the same page for the last time. I. Am. Santa. I'm here to drop off a few a little gift for you, which you wouldn't have gotten if your cookies hadn't been so damn good. Cookies are my one weakness, so I left you something other than coal as a thank you. Understand?"

All he could do was rub his eyes and nod his head.

"Okay, great. So, we're good? I'm gonna go now, I've got a pretty busy night ahead of me. You should go back to bed, you need as much sleep as you can get." She grabbed her bag from the floor and hoisted it over her shoulder.

"Wait, can I ask you a question?" Katsuki shook his head and focused his attention back onto the sexy version of Santa that stood before him.

"Yeah, okay, one question, I've really gotta go, my reindeer are probably worried about me by now."

"You liked my cookies?"

She dropped the bag she was holding and began to gush "Oh my gosh, they were the best! I would looove to try them right out of the over! What were they? White chocolate macadamia nut? Sooo goood! Can you tell me how you made them?" She rocked back and forth on her feet as clutched her cheeks.

"Hell no I won't tell you the recipe! That's one of my secret specials!" He scoffed at her.

"Awwwwww! Come on! I'm a magical being come to deliver joy and wonder to the people of the world and you won't even share one cookie recipe with me?" Her hands dropped to her side and a frown replaced her beaming smile.

"No can do, chef's secret." He smiled back at her.

"I'll give you any gift you want if you tell me." She stepped closer to where he sat on the couch. "Is there something you'd be willing to trade for your secret?"

It was at that moment that Kastuki realized he was definitely going to be on the naughty list for awhile. He let his eyes roam up and down her tightly fitted red tunic dress. She may be a magical Saint, but she was also hot as fuck. He wanted to see what she was hiding under that fuzzy little get up.

"Well... I can think of one thing you could do for me, but you won't like it." He bit his lips as he continued to look her up and down.

"Okay! What is it?" She bounded even closer to him.

"Are you sure you want to know? You're really not going to like it. Were my cookies that good?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"They were sooooooo goooood, though!" she slid down onto her knees in front of him as she drooled over the memory of his perfected confection. "Tell me what you'd like and I'll give it to you if I can."

"Okay, but I tried to warn you." He reached forward and squeezed her chubby little cheek just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Her soft skin against his fingertips assured him he was definitely awake. "You're little outfit is too hot, why don't you take it off and let me play with you for a bit, then I'll give you all of the cookies I have left in the kitchen. If you're a really good girl I'll give you my recipe." His grinned a hungry snarl as he watched the shock wash over her face.

She knelt before him silently for a moment, seemingly lost in thought, before she finally answered him. "You really are a naughty boy aren't you Katsukie Bakugou? Okay, I'll make a deal with you, I get all of your cookies and your recipe, but if I feel uncomfortable at any time we're stopping, understand?"

His mouth fell open as he quickly nodded his head. He'd expected a slap across the face, not an acceptance. "Sounds like a fucking deal to me. Hey, what do you like to be called? I don't want to shout out something weird if we get really into it."

"Well, I guess you can call me by my original name, from before I became a saint, Ochako, okay?" As she spoke she began to unbutton the large coal black buttons that sat atop her breast.

"Ochako, huh? That's a cute fucking name for a saint. Are you sure you're okay with this?" He'd never met a woman so desperate for his baking that she was willing to strip down naked in order to get some more.

"They were really, really good, I think I'm getting the better end of this bargain." She smiled up at him as she began to pull open the fuzzy red fabric that covered her breasts.


	2. Day One: Summer

"Ochako, look out!"

Uraraka looked up from her phone just in time for a multi-colored beach ball to smack her right in the face. Mina came dashing up behind it, laughing as she got closer. Urarka sat up in her beach chair and brushed the sand off herself. She'd opted to sit in the shade of the umbrella and read some more juicy stories while her friends scampered about on the beach.

"Sorry! I kept yelling for you and you wouldn't look up." Mina snatched the ball from Uraraka's lap and tossed it back over towards Kirishima and Jiro. "What are you reading, huuuh? Must be really hot if you're so into it you can't even hear your friends calling you to come and play!"

Uraraka's face turned bright red, she quickly pressed the close button on the side of her phone to make sure Mina didn't get a peek at her screen. "Oh! Ah, nothing very good!" She sounded way to obviously uncomfortable to dissuade Mina from trying to press a better answer out of her.

"Oh! You're blushing, it must have been something dirty! Lemme see!" Mina tried to snatch her phone away but Uraraka managed to jump up just in time. The spunky alien queen stumbled over the empty chair while still trying to grab for her friend's phone. As she tripped Mina missed Uraraka's hands, instead managing to grab the back of her bathing suit as she toppled forward.

"Ahhh!" Uraraka's horrified scream could be heard across half of the coast as she felt her top slip to her waist. She quickly managed to cover herself and pull the strapless bikini top back up, but not before flashing a few of the other patrons on the shore. "Mina! What the heck is wrong with you!"

"It was your fault! You should've just shown me what you were reading! Must be real good, huh?" Mina laughed off the awkward situation as she pulled herself up from the sand.

"I said no, you should just leave it at that." Ochako pouted as she started collecting her things and stuffing them back into her beach bag. She'd had enough humiliation for one day. Now that half of the people on the beach were staring at her, all she wanted to do was go back to her room, shower and rest for a bit before they all went out for dinner and drinks tonight.

"Nooooo! Don't go, I'm sorry, please stay! Please please please please please!" Mina slumped forward and hugged Uraraka around her waist. "For real, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, I just wanted to know what you were reading! Please don't be mad at me"

"It's okay, I'm just tired. I'm going to go back to the room and rest for a bit." She patted Mina's pink arms as she spoke. "I'm not mad at you, I'll get over it." She meant it too, she was a bit peeved that Mina always took things too far, but she knew her rambunctious friend hadn't really meant to forcibly strip her in front of everyone.

"Booo, fine, but you better come out with us tonight! You bailed on us last night and I won't let you do it again, deal?" Mina puffed her cheeks and placed her hands on her hips.

"Deal, I'll go out tonight, I promise." All Uraraka wanted to do was sleep, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a long break from work. But, the whole point of this summer's trip was to catch up with her old classmates. They never got to see each other like this and she didn't want to miss out on any more of the fun just because she was exhausted.

"Everyone's going to be there! Kiri promised he was even going to get Bakugou out tonight, so you're required to make an appearance, ya hear me? Hagakure's invisible and I swear I get to see her more than you nowadays." Mina wagged her finger at her brunette friend as she watched her slump her bag over her shoulder.

"I know mom, I said I'd be there and I'll be there." Urarka threw up a peace sign and stuck her tongue out.

"Mina! Come back I need you!" Kirishima jogged up the beach wearing his classic toothy smile. "Kaminari said that him and Jiro could beat us in a chicken fight, we gotta put em' in their place." He tugged her arm enthusiastically towards the water.

"WHAT! I'm the queen of chicken fights! Let's do this!" Mina dashed after her boyfriend. She skidded to a sandy stop in order to turn her head back towards Uraraka and call out one last reminder. "You better be ready by 8pm sharp girly, or I'm gonna have Kiri break your door down, ya hear me?"

"I said yes already!" Uraraka laughed as she yelled back in a mocking voice. It was actually kinda nice to have someone be so excited to spend time with her. She definitely missed getting out and seeing her girls.

She started her walk back to the luxury hotel they were staying at. It was far more glamorous then any place she'd ever stayed, but finding a cheap hotel in Hawaii that could accommodate all of 1A had proven more challenging that she'd expected. In the end, they'd all agreed to spoil themselves and splurge on a beautiful place with a private beach and all kinds of fun activities.

As she trudged her way back up to the hotel she sighed out to herself, while she may have given the family sitting next to them a free show, at least Mina hadn't seen the story she'd been reading. She would have died! It had been Mina's fault she'd even discovered the vast and bizarrely fascinating world of fanfictions relating to her and her fellow classmates.

Uraraka didn't even know stuff like that existed until a drunken conversation with Mina about how staring hero fame could be lead to her showing Uraraka a story about Midoriya and Bakugou falling in love and having a child. That had kept them both laughing for days. It has also marked the day Uraraka passed through the fanfiction gateway, by now she'd read almost all the stories she could find. But, she found herself especially fascinated by the versions written about her and Bakugou. Realizing how much she enjoyed them as much as she did had lead her down a new path. She'd been reading almost every story she could find that paired them. If Mina ever found out, she might actually explode. Uraraka couldn't even begin to imagine how much she'd get teased, not to mention the fact that Mina would never, ever, be able to keep it to herself. She'd tell Kirishima, for sure, who knows how long he'd be able to keep it to himself before slipping up and telling Bakugou himself.

She shuddered as she walked. She never wanted to know what that level of embarrassment felt like. She'd rather spend ten minutes topless on the beach then have Bakugou find out she was reading about herself dressed as Santa, going down on him. What would he say if he knew she was reading about them? Did he even know that people were writing stories like this about them? Would he think she was a twisted creep for reading them? She was so distraught by her thoughts that she'd stopped paying attention to her surroundings. As she marched onward she slammed nose first into something right in front of her.

"Hey, watch where you're going idiot!"

Oh shit, she knew that voice! Uraraka glanced up and directly into the eyes of the last person she wanted to see at this moment.

"What the hell's wrong with you? You drunk already, Round Face? Bakugou sneered down at her as she gapped up at him.

"What! No way! I haven't had a drink since we got here!' She waved her hands and shook her head no.

"Chill out, I'm just teasing you, dork." He laughed at her.

"Ah, sorry, I ah…" She didn't know why it flooded her mind, but it did. All she could think about was the scene she'd been reading on the beach. Seeing him here in front of her, seeing his face, his huge broad shoulders and chiseled chest. Oh god, why wasn't he wearing a shirt? Was it legal for him to walk around like that? She suddenly became aware of how closely they were standing and began to shuffle backwards to get away from him.

"Hey, watch out! You're gonna-" Bakugou didn't have enough time to warn her before it was too late.

In her awkward attempt to move away from him, she'd stepped into the street and right in front of an oncoming pair of cyclists. The last thing she remembered was shouting and throwing her hands up in a failed attempt to activate her quirk, before everything went black.


	3. Day Two: Otherworldly

Uraraka tried to open her eyes and move her arms, but they were just to heavy. She heard a voice in her head telling her it was going to be okay, she should just relax, no one was going to hurt her. Then she was floating. She floated through darkness for a long while before she felt a cold table underneath herself and a bright light shining so intensely it flooded out everything in the room. She managed to turn her head to the side and catch a glimpse of a tiny man. He had bluish grey skin, huge black eyes, and no hair at all. He shined a light right into her face, causing her to twist her head in the opposite direction. She found an identical figure on the opposite side of her, it's huge black eyes stared deep into her own. What was happening! Was she being abducted by aliens! Panic hit her, her head spun and she passed out again.

The next thing she knew, she was floating over herself. It was surreal. She could see her own body laying in a hospital bed. She looked fine, besides a large bandage wrapped around her head. What was happening? Was she losing her mind?

Her attention was then drawn to the two figures sitting on opposite sides of the bed. To her left sat Kirishima, directly across from him sat a stressed out Bakugou. The blond wore an uncharacteristically loud red and blue Hawaiin shirt as he sat pulling his hair. He was clearly distraught.

"It's okay man, it wasn't your fault. Besides, the doc said she just needs to sleep it off and she'll be fine." Kirishima clutched his hands together and glanced towards Bakugou.

"I should have just grabbed her, I don't know why I hesitated. I fucked up!" Katsuki shook his head.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine. Don't be so hard on yourself, how were you supposed to know she was going to step into oncoming traffic?" Kirishima reassured him before glancing down at his phone. "Ugh, Mina and Tsu are trapped at the hotel, the manager keeps drilling them about what happened."

"Why the hell wasn't she paying attention? I've seen that look on her face before when we were paired together for work. She'd get like that if she didn't eat right or let something stupid bother her. What dumb little problem could it be this time" Bakugou crossed his arms infront of himself.

"Hehe, sounds like you miss getting to work with her. You're so obvious, it's killing me." Kirishima smiled wryly at his friend. "I think it's time for you to man up and tell her you like her, it's the perfect place too-"

"Shut your damn mouth shity hair! Mind your own business" Katsuki fired back aggressively.

"We talked about this! You said you were gonna do it! I think you should on this trip, girls love stuff like that. An exotic destination, a sunset and fun music, invite her to do something fun with you and just tell her already. It could be perfect!" Kirishima adjusted the headband on his head. "My hair looks great, by the way."

"I don't want to talk about this right now, she's right fucking here!" Bakugou threw his hands up.

Uraraka was stunned, they were talking about her! Katsuki wanted to ask her to do something with him? Where was this all coming from! Sure they'd enjoyed working together, but Uraraka never would have guessed he wanted to take their relationship past professional.

The door to the room opened and two identical men walked in. The were both small, bald and had the largest black eyes she'd ever seen. Twin doctors who probably shared some sort of physical quirk. Welp, at least she knew she was just hallucinating before, clearly she must have thought these two doctors were aliens after she'd been taken to the hospital.

"Still sleeping huh? I think she was more exhausted then injured when you guys got her here." Said the doctor on the left.

"Let's give her some fluids just to be on the safe side." Responded the doctor on the right. "Please excuse me sir.' The doctor gestured for Kirishima to move aside as he prepared Uraraka's arm for an iv.

As soon as the needle entered her arm, Uraraka woke with a startled "Ah!" She shot up in bed, no longer looking down on the room. She touched her own face and glanced around her surroundings.

"Wah-what happened?" She lifted her hand to her forehead.

"You walked right in front of a biker, he hit you head on. You went flying and smashed your head, but the doc says you're gonna be fine" Bakugou blinked down at her. "Pretty stupid move, Uraraka. You scared the hell out of the guy who hit you, I think he almost had a heart attack."

"Oh no, is he okay? That was so dumb of me." She tried not to pay too much attention to the fact that he was using her real name instead of one of the many insulting nicknames he liked to address her by.

"He's going to be just fine, don't you worry." The doctor on her right responded. "And so will you, you're free to go once you've finished your IV. Just be more careful where you walk young lady."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Urarka gave a soft bow from her position in bed.

"I trust you gentleman can see that she gets home safely? She should rest for the rest of the day, but other then that she'll be good to go." Left doctor questioned Bakugou and Kirishima.

"Oh yeah, Bakugo's gonna make sure she gets home safe and sound, I've got to head out to help out Mina and Tsu, but I'm sure he can handle it." Kirishima winked at Bakugou across the bed.

"Fine." Katsuki crossed his arms.

"You sure you don't mind Bakugou? I'm sorry to be such a bother during your vacation." Urarka glanced at him as she awkwardly toyed with her fingertips.

"I already said it's fine." He barked back curtly.

"Don't you worry Uraraka, he's happy to help you out." Kisishima messed up Bakugou's hair as he followed the doctors out of the room.

"Fuck off, Kirishima!" Bakugou was practically screaming.

"Sure thing buddy, see you guys back at the hotel. I'll let everyone know you're okay but you need to rest okay, Uraraka?" He smiled as he slipped out the door.

"Thank you!" She called out to Kirisima before turning her attention back to the blond at her side. "I guess it's just you and me now, huh? Thanks for your help." She smiled at him.


	4. Day Three: Fake Dating

Uraraka slept the afternoon and early evening away. Waking a few times only to happily realize she had the perfect excuse to keep resting. She turned over and quickly went back to napping. But, even the sleepiest girl can only sleep so long. Around 8:30pm she got up, showered, did her hair and realized she was bored. She studied the bump on her head for, at least, the third time since getting back to her hotel room. She had a large welt on her forehead above her left eye. It looked pretty bad, it was definitely going to turn black and blue as her vacation went on, but it wasn't bad enough to keep her from going out.

Uraraka fumbled through the pile of clothes next to her bed in order to find her phone. She figured she could text the girls' group chat and see what everyone was up too. With any luck it was still early enough for her to catch them at dinner. The thought of food caused her tummy to rumble. Yeah, she was ready to get out of this room and have some fun. She finally managed to locate her phone, upon opening it she was surprised to see a message from Bakugou!

**Bakugo:** Hey, let me know when you're up so I know you're okay.

The simple message made her smile. Their walk back to the hotel had been pretty awkward. He didn't attempt to make any conversation with her. But, once they were at her room he'd asked for her number 'so I can check on you later and make sure you're not doing anything stupid' a pretty Bakugouesque reason for asking for her didgets. She hadn't actually expected him to message her.

She slid her phone open and sent him a response.

**Uraraka: **Hey ? I feel great, but I'm starving! Thanks for your help today btw. Sorry you had to see me turn into such a clutz ?

Then she texted the girls' group chat to see where everyone was.

**Uraraka: **Hey ladies! I'm up and ready to eat! Where is everyone!

As she waited to hear back she started to pick through her luggage and get dressed. She settled on a flirty red dress with blue floral print and spaghetti straps. She slipped on the dress and checked herself out in the mirror. She looked good! The dress hugged her curves in all the right places. She twisted and turned to get a better look at herself, before leaning in close to the mirror and trying to brush her bangs over the damage on her forehead. After a few minutes of adjustments she realized her phone had been strangely quiet. Why hadn't any one texted back.

She tried again.

**Uraraka: **Hey, what are you guys up too? I want to join you!

She started to put on a little bit of makeup, just some mascara and lip stain to match her dress. Finally, her phone buzzed. She quickly picked it up off the bathroom vanity.

**Mina: **Im$ havi FUM! E u b goibparty/3?

Uraraka had to laugh. Clearly Mina had already been drinking.

**Uraraka: **You're already drunk!? Give your phone too Kiri so he can tell me where you are.

She waited for another five minutes before her phone finally buzzed. But, it wasn't from any of her girls.

**Bakugou: **Glad you're not dead, cheeks. We're in the hotel's bar waiting for our table. You're stupid frineds are drunk.

Yes! She was just about to give up and go hunting for them. Bakugou saved her twice today.

**Uraraka:** Cool! Does that mean I didn't miss dinner? I'll be right down. Hey, they're you're friends too ya know.

**Bakugou:** Not when they're this stupid. Hurry!

She giggled as she slipped on a pair of bright blue espadrille sandals that perfectly matched the blue floral print on her dress. She took one last glance in the mirror before grabbing her clutch and heading to the elevators. The doors opened and she stepped into the glass lined elevator car. There were three men already inside the car when she entered.

"What floor, miss?" Asked the brunette closest to the buttons with a sleek Australian accent.

"Ground floor please and thank you." She politely smiled at him.

"You heading to the bar?" Questioned the tallest of the three, from his spot behind her.

"I sure am! Time to get my vacation started!" She smiled and pumped her fists in a little dance. Uraraka was bursting with renewed energy. She couldn't wait to party with her friends. Bakgou's last message 'Hurry!' had her even more excited. Was he looking forward to seeing her?

"Let us buy you a drink then, help you get the night started." The blond spoke again.

"Oh, thank you, but I can't. I'm meeting some people." She blushed at the unexpected invitation.

"Aw, come one. One drink? I'm sure they won't mind." He stepped closer to her right as the doors opened. Uraraka quickly stepped out and started to make her way down the hall towards the bar.

"No thanks! I'm already late." She called out to the group of three that trailed behind her as she quickly booked it towards her destination.

She swiftly made her way to the bar, grateful to be surrounded by a large crowd of people. The sound of music surrounded her as she entered the dark area. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The ceiling was lined with a series of bright hand blown glass flowers in all the colors of the rainbow, they sparkled with color as the lights from the wall to ceiling aquarium that made up the wall behind the bar reflected off them. The place was full of people, laughing, dancing, mingling. She turned in place for a moment trying to find her group. As she spun in a little circle she felt a hand slip up the exposed skin between her shoulder blades.

"One drink won't hurt you." The blond from the elevator pressed his hands between her shoulder blades and tried to steer her towards the bar.

Uraraka ducked under his hand and made eye contact with the forward stranger "I said no!"

"Don't be such a bitch-"

"Cheeks!"

Bakugou's voice filled her with relief as she saw him gesturing towards her from the bar. She waved back at him and watched the intrusive stranger before her turn to look at who she was waving too.

"Holy shit, is that Ground Zero! That guys a fucking legend" The strangers mouth was practically hanging open in awe.

"Yeah, and he told me to hurry, so we're done here." She stepped away from him and wasn't at all surprised that he relented his pursuit. Bakugou had that effect on people. They thought he was cool as all hell, but were too intimidated to do anything about it. Advantage: Uraraka. She wasn't afraid of him in the least, hadn't been since high school.

Uraraka slipped up to the bar next to Bakugou. He pushed out the chair next to him with his foot. Had he been saving her a place to sit? She gratefully slipped into the seat and gestured for the bartender.

"You've saved me three times today! I owe you a drink." She smiled at Bakugou as the bartender approached. "May I please have two green tea shots and a Mai Tai?"

Bagugo stared at her as she made polite small talk with the staff. She looked cute as fuck, it wasn't fair. He wasn't afraid of anything, but somehow, every time he saw her she managed to disarm him. The blue light from the water in front of them danced across her bare shoulder blades. Her hair was shinging and her stupid smile was a bright as the damn sun, even in the dimmly lit room she stood out like a beacon calling him home.

"Ha, ha, ha! I hope your trip gets better after all of that! Let me grab those drinks for you." The bartender was also smitten by her charm. Though Bakugou had a feeling his fever didn't run nearly as deep as his own. Kirishima was right, he needed to tell her how he felt.

"So, where is everyone?" Uraraka turned her attention back to him.

"They're over there, getting stupid." Bakugou gestured to the room behind the gigantic aquarium. "Pinky didn't eat anything yet, she's trashed. Her and Kirishima are all over each other."

"Ha, sounds right. They can get a bit handsy once they've had a few." She laughed.

"A bit? Those two have no shame." He laughed with a grunt.

"Here you are, miss. I made your shots a double, on the house. We hope your stay doesn't involve anymore head on collisions." The bartender winked at her as he placed their drinks down and left them in peace.

"You always make friends that quickly, huh." Bakugou cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, it's easy when you're nice to people." She teased him as she lifted up the two green tea shots and held one out for him. "Here, drink with me."

"what's this for, I don't like taking charity?" He reluctantly took the double tall shot glass from her hands.

"Don't you remember? I told you already, you saved me three times today." She clicked her glass against his and they both threw back their heads, taking the deceptively sweet drink down in one large gulp.

"Three times, how do you figure?" Bakugou set his empty glass upside down on the bar top.

"Once when I spazzed out coming back from the beach, once when the only response I got back from my chat group was a drunken-Mina-ramble, and once when that pushy guy was trying to pressure me into letting him buy me a drink." Uraraka held up a finger for each event as she ticked them off to Bakugou. "You were my hero on vacation three times today and you didn't even know it!"

"That guy was giving you shit? You should have said something, I would have-"

"I didn't have to say anything! He took one look at you, said 'is that Ground Zero' and left me alone! It was perfect." She giggled before pulling her second drink closer to herself. The ridiculously long pink straw made it all the more easy to reach as she took a sip.

Bakugou's attention was pulled away from Uraraka for just a moment. His body tensed and his jaw became rigid. "Hey, now it's your turn to save me. Help me get rid of this crazy bitch, she's been all over me tonight."

Before she had a chance to realize what he was talking about she heard a voice call out "Ground Zero! I found you, you can't hide from me you naghty boy!" An older woman staggered up to them at the bar, she'd clearly had a few too many drinks tonight. She had the worst bleached blonde hair Uraraka had ever seen and wore a skimpy skin tight dress that barely covered her nipples. She didn't seem to notice Uraraka at all as she came up to Bakugou and started to rub his shoulders. "Imagine finding the hottest hero in the whole world vacationing at the same hotel as me! Come on cutie, lets have some fun!"

"I told you to leave me alone you crazy fucking hag! Get your damn hands off me!" Bakugou bellowed out as best he could, but it only seemed to get her more excited!

"Oh, yeah! You're just like on tv! Such a hot head! What other dirty things can you do with that mouth of yours? Let's find out together!" The woman tried to wrap her arms around Bakugou's neck.

In a swift but subtle gesture, Urarka pushed her leg against his and placed her hand on top of the hand he held on the bartop. She closed the space between them, hinting at a much more intimate scene then the one she'd originally shared with him.

"Oh, who's this Katsuki Have you made a new friend?" Uraraka teasingly laughed.

Bakugou froze in place as he felt Uraraka's fingers intertwine with his own. When he heard her say his name, he was pretty sure he'd made an audible choking noise. He gently squeezed her hand back.

"Huh? Wait! Who the hell are you?" The woman hadn't notice Uraraka until now. Her eyes took in the beautiful woman snuggled up next to Ground Zero and holding his hand.

"Hello, I'm Uraraka Ochako, Katsuki and I were just trying to share some drinks during our vacation together, who are you?" Uraraka held out her free hand and waved hello to the strange woman. The poor dear looked heart broken, clearly she hadn't expected to find Bakugou on a date. She slowly pulled her arms away and pouted.

"What the hell is this? I didn't know he was seeing anyone! What a player!" The woman stomped her foot.

"I kept telling you to leave me alone! I don't need to share my life story with some crazy ass stranger!" Bakugou broke out of his trance and barked back at the woman.

"Hmp, why didn't you just say so!" and with that, the woman turned and made her way out of the bar, clearly a bit miffed over the whole situation.

"So... that was awkward." Urarka laughed and smiled at Bakugou. "I'm pretty sure we managed to convince her we're a thing, I think she'll leave you alone from now on."

"Tch. Here's hoping." He continued to hold her hand and made no effort at all to move away from the leg that was now firmly pressed against his. "Thanks for your help, you made that shit look easy."

Uraraka leaned in closer, "That's what heros are for. Plus, I definitely owed you!" She laughed softly.

Bakugou felt a chill run up his spine as the soft breath of her laughter brushed against his ear. "Maybe you should stick close to me for the rest of the trip, we can keep each other safe from all the creeps around this place."

"Oh, well I-"

"Uwawakaaa!" Mina's puffy pink hair popped up right between their faces. "I fund you!"

Bakugou and Uraraka jumped apart as the inebriated girl draped herself across Uraraka's back. "Comeooon. Lez eat!"

"Mina! I told you to leave them alone." Kirishima pulled his girlfriend to her feet and shot a look of pure remorse towards his blond friend. "Ah, our table is ready, if you guys wanna join us for dinner. Sorry, she's a bit out of it, I'm sure she'll be better once she eats." His face changed back to his usual smile when Uraraka turned to look at him.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm starving! Let's eat!"

Bakugou waited for Uraraka to get up before grabbing her forgotten drink for her, as he followed his friends out of the bar and towards the restaurant.


	5. Day Four: Domestic

Guess who got the flu in July? Me! How fun! I fell off the Kacchako week wagon, while battling my plague. But, I'm just going to go ahead and finish this up anyway. Enjoy!

Dinner was a whirlwind of familiar faces, laughter, delicious food, stories and the occasional attempt by Mina to get everyone to dance in the center of the restaurant.

Bakugou had barely managed to deliver Uraraka's drink to her before Hagakure enthusiastically pounced on her and stole her away. He tried to stick as close to Uraraka as possible, but the constant wave of social activity washed them away from one another. He soon found himself planted in a chair across the table from her, shouldered between Sero and Kaminari.

Katsuki watched Uraraka get pulled from one friend to another. Four Eyes and Ponytail were especially excited to see her. Her cheeks were practically glowing as a result of her constant laughter. She looked beautiful, he wondered if she had any idea how lovely she was. Whenever she got a chance she would snipe something to munch on for someone's plate, nibbling away as she socialized. She made it look so easy, but that was just her, he supposed. She was easy to be around, easy to talk to and easy to admire, even from a silent distance. Each time she glanced his way he made sure to avert his eyes. He could still feel her little fingers nestled between his, all but the pinky she was always so careful to keep free.

As the night wore down, Bakugou begin to feel a warm fuzziness overtake him. Definitely the result of his friends pressuring him to drink. Everytime he emptied his glass, Sero or Kaminari would top it off, efficiently double teaming was a benefit to his foggy state of mind, his buzz gave him the ability to drown out the sound of chatter around him as he began to think. Kirishima was right. He should just tell her. He could hear Shitty Hair's voice in his head as clear as a bell 'That's the manly thing to do!'What was the worst that could happen? She could tell him to fuck off and he'd just go back to watching her from a distance. He'd be stuck in the same hell, but at least he'd know how she felt. It had to be better than waiting in limbo for the rest of his fucking life, right?

Katsuki gulped down the final swig in his glass before placing it upside down on the table. Sero, spotting his movement from the corner of his eye quickly turned to pour another round. He almost dumped the contents of the beer bottle across the table, but realized just in time that Bakugou's glass was upside down.

"I'm done, I don't wanna be as sloshed as you fuckwits." Bakugou grumbled as he watched the women across the table began to gather together.

"It's all good man, you don't have to drink if you don't want to." Sero clapped the explosive blond on the shoulder, "When you're done, you're done."

"Tch. I know, idiot." Bakugou mumbled.

As he was shooting Sero a venomous glower, the commotion on the opposite side of the table caught their attention.

"Girl talk in my room! Maybe we should do a sleepover!" Mina jumped up and down while laughing boisterously.

All of the women had gathered into a group, and began collecting their things. It seemed as though the night had finally come to an end.

"Calm down, calm down, we're going." Jiro rolled her eyes as she slipped her coat on over the fitted black dress she was wearing. "I thought you said we were just going to have one more drink, now we're all spending the night?"

As the women quickly drifted out of the restaurant, Uraraka turned back hoping to catch one more glimpse of Bakugou. Instead of the simple onceover she'd expected, she found herself peering directly into his eyes. She knew he'd been watching her tonight, but this time he didn't look away. She smiled at him, a simple, natural smile, she held his gaze until she passed through the exit door and lost her view of the notorious hothead.

Hagakure bumped Uraraka's shoulder as they all made their way out of the elevator and towards Mina's room. "What are you so happy about tonight, Ochako? You've been wearing a cute, little smile all night."

"You've been looking at Bakugou all night, kero. Is that why you're smiling?" Tsu asked in her typical nonchalant tone.

"Ah, what? I wasn't looking at him all night, I was looking at everyone!" Urarka's telltale blush gave her away instantly.

"He was looking back at you, hardcore! Did something happen between you guys?" Mina pried her way into the conversation.

"He did carry her in his arms to the hospital this afternoon, maybe she's Hero struck." Jiro slyly smiled.

"No! It wasn't that! Wait… he carried me?" Uraraka, having been unconscious for the event, wasn't aware of all the details that lead to her making it to the hospital that morning.

"Yeah, Kero, Kirishima saw him running and chased after him to see what was going on." Tsu filled her in.

"That was very chivoleus of him." Jiro snickered softly. "If it wasn't that, what was it? had his eyes glued to you all night."

Still a bit shaken by the idea of being whisked off to safety in Bakugou's arms, Uraraka continued, "well, we did hold hands, maybe I freaked him out a bit when I did that. He didn't seem upset about it though."

"What!" All of the women burst out!

"You what!" Mina had just pushed her hotel room door closed behind the group, as Uraraka dropped her tiny bomb. "Wait! YOU WHAT!" The pink girl tackled her, desperate for details. "Tell us everything!"

"It wasn't that big of a deal!" Uraraka attempted to fill them in while being held against the wall by Mina, "He helped me out a few times today, so I repaid the favor. I was looking for you guys, and I found him at the bar first. I bought him a drink, to say thanks. He was being stalked by a fangirl, so I pretended like we were on a date. Nothing major!" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Get to the part where you held hands, already!" Mina was frantic with enthusiasm, "I need more details!"

"Well, I guess I just, kinda, grabbed his hand, to make our fake date look more official, ya know." Uraraka intentionally left out the fact that the feeling of his rough skin sliding under hers had sparked quite a few memories she'd stored away from the plethora of Bakugou fanfictions she'd been reading up on.

"What did he do when you took his hand?" Momo asked, "I would have expected him to pull away from such an intimate gesture."

"Oh, no, not at all. He actually made it look even more convincing. He opened his hand so our fingers could slip between each other." Uraraka filled in a few more details for her ladies.

"Ahhhh! It's finally happening! Kiri's gonna be so fucking happy!" Mina jumped up and down on the plush couch, before falling to her knees onto one of the cushions.

"Wh-what's finally happening?" Uraraka scrunched up her brows as she tried to follow along with her intoxicated friend, "What is Kirishima going to be happy about?"

"Uraraka. You can't be serious." Jiro spoke in her typical cool tone, "He's had a crush on you for, like, ever. I think you were the only person in our class he ever addressed by their real name."

Urarka stood silent for a short while. Her eyes drifted over the enthusiastic faces of her friends as they gleamed brightly back at her, waiting for her to respond. She could feel a flush cascade over her entire face and down her neck. She was sure she looked like a tomato.

"Okay, I'm tired now. I've had a long day and the doctor said I need to rest. I'll see you guys tomorrow." As she spoke Uraraka backed up towards the hotel room door. As soon as she finished she flipped it open and bolted down the hall.

"No! Stop her!" Mina tried to jump up off the couch but quickly lost her balance and face planted into the fluffy cushions.

"No Mina, we need to respect Uraraka's privacy. She may need some time to think about all of this in order to understand how she's feeling. Please, be patient with her and give her some space." Momo checked on Mina as she spoke, to ensure she hadn't hurt herself in her tumble.

"You don't understand, Kiri and I have been waiting for this for so long! These two idiots are meant to be together! They just don't know it yet!" The pink woman pouted.

"If they're meant to be, they will be, kero." Tsu interjected, "we can't push them together, we've just got to be there for her when she needs us."

"Ugh! I know, I know, I know." Mina sighed. "Fine! Let's have that last drink and cheers to them finally figuring this shit out!"

Uraraka went back to her room and swapped her flowery dress for an old T-shirt and some undies before getting into her fluffy hotel bed. She tried to sleep, she really did. But the combination of her nap filled afternoon and her racing heart didn't lend itself well to restfulness.

Was Jiro right? Did he really have a crush on her? She'd never really thought about it before, but after their sports festival match during first year, he had always remembered her real name. Something that seemed like a constant challenge for him when it came to their fellow classmates. But, that was years ago. Could he have been harboring feelings for her for that long?

Even though she'd been a bit to obsessed with Deku her first year or so of high school, she wasn't completely blind, she knew there were quite a few hot guys in her class. Bakugou's ambition and drive had forced her to see him in a different light. He was cool as hell, even if he was extremely difficult to work with. She couldn't deny the fact that she'd slowly formed a crush on him, but she'd never dared to let herself think that is could be respected. What could he possibly see in someone like her. She was just a chubby, short, recovery hero. Sure, she had her moments in the spotlight here and there, and she could float someone to Mars if they really pissed her off, but she could never compare to him. He could rub shoulders with Deku and Todoroki any day of the week. He was a super star hero. Of course she thought he was hot as hell, that's why she'd indulge in any fanfiction she could find about him. But, whenever she came across one that paired the two of them together, it was no challenge at all to remind herself that something like _that _could never be more than a work of fiction.

At some point Uraraka's twisted trails of thought finally led her to finding sleep.

Brrh. Brrh.

"Mmmm." Uraraka turned over and ignored the sound of her phone drifting back to sleep for a few more minutes before being rudely interrupted again.

Brrh. Brrh.

"No, leave me alone." She turned over again and went back to sleep.

Brrh. Brrh.

"Ugh!" Who ever was texting her was relentless. She finally gave in, stretching across the bed until she could grab her phone from the nightstand to put it on silent.

When she saw the slew of messages were from Bakugou, she jolted upright in bed as if someone had just poured a pot of black coffee all over her. He was messaging her to make sure she was okay!

**Bakugou: **Mina said you went home alone last night. Let me know when you're up so I know you're not in a concussed coma.

**Bakugou: **I know this is kinda creepy but I'm worried you might be dead, so let me know when you're up.

She actually laughed at that message. He was worried about her, damn, that was cute! She could get used to the idea of Ground Zero thinking about her all morning.

**Bakugou: **I'll make you breakfast if you're still alive.

Uraraka fell onto her back and stared up at her ceiling. Was this real life? Did Bakugou Katsuki just offer to make her breakfast? Maybe Mina and Jiro weren't crazy after all. She sat up and quickly shook her head to free herself of that thought. He was just feeling guilty about yesterday. Nothing more. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to cash in on a free breakfast!

**Uraraka: **I'm alive, dingus. The doctor told you I was fine, nothing to worry about but a big ol' mark on my head ? But that doesn't mean I won't eat your cooking! What are you making me?

She slipped out of bed and started to get ready. As she put on her new pink romper she heard her phone buzz from the night stand and dashed back to read it.

**Bakugou:** Eggs. Bacon. Coffee. Juice. Get here.

**Bakugou: **What the hell is a dingus?

Before texting him back she thought for a moment. It seemed weird that he'd be cooking breakfast when they were staying in a hotel, shouldn't they be going somewhere?

**Uraraka:** Why are you cooking? A dingus is just a silly person.

**Bakugou: **Because it's the morning and I'm hungry. WTF kinda question is that?

**Uraraka:** Your room has a kitchen?

**Bakugou:** 12A

**Bakugou:** Just get your ass up here already or I'll eat all your food, dingus!

Uraraka brushed her hair and slipped her sandals on at the same time, before dashing out the door.

Katsuki sat on the couch at the end of his bed. He interpreted the few moments of silence that followed his last message to mean she was on her way. He took a deep breath before standing to look at himself in the mirror. He looked fine, it was whatever, same damn face he'd been staring at his whole life peppered with a few extra scars here and there. He pulled a black shirt on over his bare chest before making his way towards his suits full kitchen in order to get some water boiling for a french press.

He busied himself pulling out the items he needed to make breakfast in order to keep his nerves in check. He was up late last night hanging out with the guys and drinking a bit more. He surprised himself by texting her as soon as he woke up. But, he'd decided last night that he was going to stop being such a weak ass little bitch and just try to connect with her while he had the chance. All he had to do was relax and try to just… well, he wasn't really sure what his whole fucking plan was, he'd just have to wing it. At this point, he was just relieved that she'd agreed to eat with him.

He jumped when he heard a light knock on his door. Damn it, he needed to relax. He walked down the little hall that led to the entryway and opened the door.

Uraraka greeted him with two waving hands and a bright, bushy-tailed smile. "Good morning! Feed me!" She laughed as she stepped into his room. "Dang! This place is huge! What is this the honeymoon suite? How much is this room coasting you?"

Bakugou watched as she kicked off her shoes and bounced around the room like a ball of lightning. One second she was in the kitchen, then she was down the hall in the second bathroom. Before he knew it she was back in the living room trying to pry open the door to the balcony. "Bakugou! We should have a party in your room! It's so cool!" She incessantly tugged at the locked door as she blathered on.

"Ah, I guess we could do that. I thought you just wanted some free breakfast, now you wanna invite everyone over?" He slowly made his way back into the kitchen and started to warm a skillet.

"Ah! Sorry! I just got excited, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just thought your balcony could be the perfect place to watch a sunset." Realizing she'd gotten caught up in the glamor of the giant room he was occupying, Uraraka gave up on the sliding glass door and made her way towards the kitchen. She propped herself up onto one of the chairs that sat at the opposing counter top and watched Bakugou work. Even thought she could cook, she didn't enjoy it much and often times found herself avoiding the activity altogether. But he was a different story. She reminded by the skillful way he cracked his eggs in one hand that Bakugou was more than comfortable in the kitchen. It was sexy as hell.

The smell of warm butter and brewing coffee filled the air. The sizzle of the bacon in the pan added a comfortable buzz and aroma to the already pleasant atmosphere.

"So, what made you invite me over for free food, hmm? Was it because I was able to rescue you from that woman last night?" Uraraka tried to strike up a conversation, though she couldn't say the silence between them had been awkward.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I don't want anyone trying to give me shit about scaring you into oncoming traffic, so I figured I'd make sure you were still alive and kicking today." Bakugou shrugged as he slid a pair of sunny side up eggs onto a plate.

"You didn't scare me into traffic, what are you talking about?" She took the plate as he held it out to her. "I'm not afraid of you, you dork."

"Now I'm a dork, I thought I was a dingus. You looked scared as fuck when you realized you'd bumped into me. Like you saw a fucking monster or something." He added a few slices of bacon to her plate.

"What? That's ridiculous! You're not a monster." She shook her head in protest. Where was he getting this from? Had he been thinking this the whole time?

"I'm not a fucking idiot. I know what people think of me, I could see it on your face when you realized it was me." He dished out a portion of food onto a plate for himself.

"No! It wasn't that, it's because you weren't wearing a shirt and I'd already been thinking about-" She snapped her mouth shut. Fuck, what the hell was worng with her, now what was she going to tell him. Oh, hey, you're not a monster I was just reading kinky stories about you and lost by damn mind when I saw you half naked so I threw myself into the street.

Katsuki set two cups on the counter and began to fill them with coffee. "Thinking about what?"

Uraraka stuffed her mouth full with an entire egg and half a piece of bacon. "Nuffing."

"Nothing? But you just said-"

"So, ah, what are the plans for today, do you know?" Uraraka took the cup of coffee that he held out to her, fully aware of how ungracefully she'd just changed the subject.

"I think we're supposed to get supplies for camping and just relax today." He watched her as she drank deeply from her cup. Her face had started to turn a bit red, whatever she'd almost revealed to him had been a sensitive topic for her. That or she was about to choke to death on all the food she'd just shoved into her mouth. Now he was dying to know what had been going through her mind yesterday. "Are you doing the night trip? You should, I think it's gonna be pretty cool."

"Well, I wanted to, but it seemed like it was kind of a couples thing." She took another gulp of her coffee. "I didn't want to be a third wheel."

"I'm going and I'm not a couple." He pointed out the obvious to her.

"Heh. Yeah, that's true, I guess." She started to eat her second egg. "Do you… think it's too late for me to sign up and get all the stuff I need? I wasn't planning on going, I don't really know what I need to do."

"I'm sure it's fine, let's go after breakfast. I'll help you, or whatever." Bakugou picked up his own fork and started to eat where he stood in the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll do it." She smiled at him with her cheeks full of food. "Hey, Bakugou?"

"Hmm?" He took a sip of his own coffee.

"I think this is the best breakfast I have had since we went to U.A." She laughed warmly, "It's definitely the best coffee I've had in a long time. Thank you so much for asking me over."

He didn't know what to say. It was such a simple meal, but it seemed to make her so happy. What more could he possibly want? "It's nothing fancy, any idiot can make eggs. But, I do make the best damn coffee ever, so, you're welcome."


	6. Day Five: Soulmates

Mina woke up to the soft pressure of Kirishima sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Hey baby, how's your head?" He kissed her on the forehead as she sleepily opened her eyes.

"'S'okay, I've had worse." Mina reached forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, catching him in a drowsy hug.

"Here, take these," he slipped two aspirin into her hand. "And drink this," he held the glass of water he'd brought steady for her, until she was able to sit up and take it from him.

Mina tossed the aspirin into her mouth and took a big swig from the cold glass of water. "Thanks babe, you're the fucking sweetest." She bent forward and gave him a kiss.

Kirishima leaned into her, pushing her back onto the bed as he returned her kiss. "Hope I didn't wake you too soon, I didn't want you to miss out on anything. You said today was going to be a girls day, I wasn't sure what you had planned."

Mina gave a short giggle, "Not to early, you know me, I don't wanna sleep the day away." She kissed his forehead and snuggled him back, taking care not to spill her water all over them. As she gave a sleepy sigh and relaxed into her pillow, she remembered what had happened last night. "Oh shit, I've gotta check on Ochako."

"Hmmm, Why? Worried about her head? The doctor said she was going to be fine" Kirisima reminded her just like he'd had to remind Bakugou.

"No, not that. I might have embarrassed her last night. We were teasing her about Bakugou." She rolled over and checked the bed side table for her phone, it wasn't there. "Have you seen my phone, babe?"

"Teasing her about Bakugou? Why?" He stood up and grabbed her phone from the bathroom counter. "What's there to tease her about? Did something-"

"Oh shit! I didn't tell you! I feel asleep! They like, held hands or something!"

"Nuh-uh. What? They held hands?" Kirishima's shot open, his full attention was on her.

"Yeeeees! But, She got embarrassed and left, I didn't get the full story." As she dished out the details of last night to Kirishima, she deftly typed out a message to Uraraka.

Mina: Hey, you okay? I drank way too much last night, I didn't mean to get so pushy, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings.

Uraraka: I'm good, don't worry luv. Are you okay? I hope you're not hungover on vacation!

Mina: My head hurts, but I'm drinking agua. I'ma be fine. What are you doing? We're supposed to be getting manipeds in a little while

Uraraka: I'm shopping for camping supplies 💁

"What? Weird." Mina sat up in bed. "She's out shopping for camping supplies?"

"Camping supplies? I didn't think she was going with us." Kirishima arched an eyebrow at Mina.

Mina: ? wtf rly ?

Uraraka: lol, yes 😆

Mina: why? Are you going camping with us tomorrow?

Uraraka: Yeah

Mina: What made you change your mind? I was begging you to join us!

Uraraka: I felt weird going when it was all couples. But Bakugou said it's not just couples since he and kaminari are signed up. I signed up at the front desk a little while ago.

"Ahhh! She's going because of Bakugou! He got her to sign up!" Mina jumped up and out of bed.

"What! He asked her to come with us?" Kirisima looked over her shoulder and read their messages. "My man! I knew this trip was gonna be good for him! I kept telling him to tell her he likes her. They work so well together, I just know they're a perfect match. Spicy and sweet mixing together, just like my favorite hot sauce!"

"What! You goof! You're comparing them to hot sauce!" Mina laughed as she typed. "Wait, are you talking about the stuff you put on everything? Isn't it called Soulmate or something like that?"

"HA! You're right, it's totally called Sizzling Soulmate!" Kirishima's jaw fell open "It's a sign! They're meant to be!"

They both burst out laughing.

Mina: Hell yeah! I'm so glad you're coming! I told you it wasn't just for couples. LISTEN TO YOUR BEST GIIIIRL! I'll make sure we have stuff for s'mores!

"Uraraka, are you listening? A gruff voice called out to Ochako as she read her phone.

"Sorry! I was checking on Mina. Can you say that again?" She quickly snapped her phone shut and tucked it back into her pocket. She shouldn't be so rude. Bakugou was using his vacation time to go from store to store in order to help her find the basics she needed for tomorrows trip.

"What size do you wear?" Bakugou asked her for the second time.

"Oh, ah, 22cm. I think that's a 5 in the US, I'm not sure." She glanced down at her sandaled feet, these shoes were definitely 22cm, she remembered how happy she was when she find them in her size while hunting through her favorite clearance store. "But, I've got two pairs of sneakers, I don't need more shoes."

"You do. You need boots. We're hiking through the rainforest to reach the campsite, you can't do that in sneakers." Bakugou began to search the section for her size, "22? That's stupid tiny."

Uraraka laughed, "No, I think that's pretty average for women. You're just used to having giant man feet." She glanced down at his feet. He was wearing a pair of stylish, loosely tied, black combat boots, no need to find a new pair for him. They wear a perfect complement to his cargo short and fitted tank ensemble. She stepped closer to him and positioned the side of her foot against his. "I was right! You're feet are huge!"

"My feet?" Bakugou followed her line of sight down to their aligned souls, seeing her foot pressed up against his only emphasized the fact that her feet were so little. He felt a flush run up his neck and to his face, there was something strangely intimate about this situation. He couldn't help but think of her bare foot sliding against his, and that made him think about her legs and-. Nope, wrong place wrong time. He quickly pulled away from her, "Don't get distracted, we're not here for me. You need boots so you don't slip and break an ankle, or lose a toe on a sharp rock. What about these?" In his flustered state, he held up the first pair of shoes he spotted in her size. They were a flat brown tone with green highlights.

"Hmmm, no. I don't want those." She scrunched up her nose. "If I'm going to spend money on new shoes, I want something I like." She pointed at a light-pink pair behind him. "Those look cute."

He turned and spotted the pair she was gesturing towards. He pulled them off the shelf, they were sturdy and obviously more her style. He was annoyed with himself for not taking the time to look for something more suited to her. Her minnie game of footsie had thrown him off his game. He prided himself on having a good scenes of style, having missed the chance to help her bruised his ego. Luckily she seemed oblivious to the fact that she'd made him nervous.

Ochako sat down, pulled off her sandals and slipped each boot onto its designated foot, before snuggly tying up the laces. They weren't as comfy as the padded, shock absorbing boots she wore with her hero costume, most shoes couldn't even come close. Despite their appearance, her hero boots were perfectly designed masterpieces, second only to walking on actual clouds. These boots were a close second, she knew she'd wear them again if she got the opportunity.

"Don't just sit there, walk around and make sure they fit right when you're moving." Bakugou stood over her with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Okay, mom, jeez!" she teased him before getting up and marching in a circle around him, exaggerating each of her steps as she hummed a little song.

"Don't call me mom! If anything you should call me-" Bakugou managed to catch his tongue before he found himself telling Uraraka Ochako to call him daddy.

She paid him no attention as she continued her parade around him. "They feel good and they're cute. Sold. What's next on our camping shopping list?" Uraraka plopped back down onto the chair and started to tug at the laces. As she removed her boots she turned her sweet brown eyes towards Bakugou and waited for him to answer her.

"You need a flashlight, a sleeping bag and… I think that's it. Concierge at the front desk said the tent, water, food and cooking supplies were part of the package." He felt his phone buzz, for the tenth time, and used it as an excuse to breakaway from her sweet stare. He pulled the device out and saw the missed messages in his group chat, as well as a few from Kirishima.

Kirishima: Hey, you're skipping the surfing lesson? Why? You said you were gonna be better about showing up to stuff for this trip.

Bakugou: sry. I had to get some stuff for tomorrow. Didn't want to bail on dinner.

Kirishima: Stuff for camping?

Bakugou: Y

Kirishima pushed open the door to the bathroom, walking into the steam filled room he called out to Mina in the shower "Baby. You're gonna love this. Guess what Bakugou's doing right now."

"Ah, I don't know. Screaming at someone?" Mina called back to him as she rinsed shampoo out of her hair.

"He's shopping for camping supplies!" He couldn't help but smile when he heard her excited EEEP over the deluge of the shower.

"Is he with her? He's with her, isn't he?" Mina's voice reverberated off the tiled wall as she got super excited.

"He didn't say, but in all of the time I've know Katsukie, he's never once forgotten to pack something for a trip. I bet he's helping her find stuff for tomorrow as we speak!" Kirishima smiled. Hopefully this was it. Hopefully his brooding bestie was finally manning up and confessing to his crush. They'd just have to wait and see.


	7. Day Six: Camping

As Bakugou peered through the glowing green foliage behind himself, he could just barely make out the bright pattern of Uraraka's shirt. She was even further behind than she'd been the last time he'd checked on her.

The density of the flora and fauna retaking the narrow foot trail they were following made it exceedingly difficult to keep her insight the further she fell behind. He grumbled softly to himself as he turned around and backtracked in her direction. If he didn't do a better job of keeping tabs on her, she was destined to get lost in the jungle.

Uraraka leaned against a low tree branch and panted. She drew her arm across her forehead, wiping away the sweat that seemed to infinitely form on her brow. What the hell had she gotten herself into? Camping was one thing, hiking over a mountain covered in lush rainforest in order to reach a secluded campsite on the beach, was another. She should've asked more questions when Bakugou insisted she have such sturdy boots.

She didn't have anything against the great outdoors, quite the contrary. She loved camping. She'd spent many summers taking trips with her parents when she was growing up. Camping had been a fun, cheap way for them to enjoy some quality family time together. She loved spending the day in the fresh air, going swimming, bird watching and fishing; she enjoyed all of the classic camping rituals. She'd always looked forward to snuggling up with her father next to the campfire at the end of the day, in order to watch the sunset. They'd sit together and watch as the dusky sky slowly dimmed and the stars flickered to life one by one. He'd point out all of the constellations to her as they sat together and watched the sky as the earth slowly drifted through the night.

That's what camping was supposed to be.

Not this.

Not climbing over slippery, jagged rocks covered in mud, moss and god knows what else.

Then there were the spiders. Good God, the spiders! They. Were. EVERYWHERE.

But she wasn't complaining, nope, not her, not one bit. She'd agreed to this and damn it, she was going to do it! This was a camping adventure, right? It may have been a little bit different than the version she'd been expecting, but it was an adventure nonetheless.

"Hey," Bakugou's figure loomed over her, startling her a bit as she caught her breath against the tree.

"You okay?" He could tell from her heavy breathing that she wasn't. He should've asked her if she was used to these kinds of hikes. Not that he didn't think she could handle it, he'd seen her conquer challenges that far exceeded this, but because he and the others had expected this kind of work out. They'd all trained a few times for this hike. They'd come prepared for the brutal trail awiting them, while Uraraka... had not. He was pissed at himself, regretful he hadn't thought to give her more details about how tough it was going to be. He'd only been focused on getting to spend more time with her, now she was paying the price for his selfish actions.

"Oh-huff, hey," She attempted to hide the fact that she was out of breath, knowing full well that it was obvious, "I'm kinda having-puff, a hard time keeping up with you guys. I had to slow down for a second." Of all the people to see her like this, it had to be Bakugou? She wanted him to see her as a badass, not the sweat soaked sloth she currently resembled. She was mortified that he had to keep coming back to check on her. She didn't consider herself out of shape. In fact, she'd say she was in kick-ass shape since she, literally, kicked-ass for a living. However, this situation wasn't the kind of battle she was accustomed to. It turns out that hiking over a mountain covered by a _freaking_ rainforest is challenging! Despite her desire to be up for any challenge, this one was proving to be far more than she was prepared to take on at the moment. It was bad enough that she couldn't keep up with the group, but Bakugou seeing her like this was almost unbearable.

"Not used to this kind of terrain, huh?" He stepped closer to her, twisted off the top of his water bottle and offered it to her. "I didn't think to warn you, should've asked what your experience level was."

"It's okay, I got this." She looked up at him, pumped her fist and flashed her strongest 'optimistic Ochako' smile, before taking the bottle he held out to her and drinking deeply.

He watched her take a deep gulp followed by a deeper breath, before hitting the bottle again. As much as he loved her attitude, he could tell just by looking at her that she was exhausted. "You're too far back. I don't want you to get separated, it's easy to get lost out here."

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm right behind you guys." She smiled again.

"Right..." He took the bottle back from her after watching her gulp down a quarter of its contents. "Sit here and rest, I'll be right back. Gonna tell those idiots what's up."

As soon as he turned around and headed back into the jungle, Uraraka slumped down onto the closest rock, grateful for the chance to get off her feet for a moment. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of nature all around her. The humming of insects and the songs of birds filtered through the trees, it was beautiful. A few miles back, when they'd reached the peak of the small mountain they were scaling, they'd past the most amazing waterfall she'd ever seen. It had been magical, but that had been hours ago. How much further did they still have to go? She couldn't wait to reach the campsite. She knew she was going to sleep well tonight and had zero regrets about her choice to spend a little extra on the cushiest sleeping bag at the store.

"Okay," Bakugou stood by her side once again, "they're gonna keep moving and I'll stay back with you. Kirishima and I hiked this trail a few years ago, so we both know the way."

"I…" Uraraka trailed off, she felt defeated.

"You what? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He ran his eyes over her, inspecting her for any signs of damage. She was a bit muddy, her face was red and she definitely looked tired, but other then that she looked good, like… really good. Her shorts and plaid shirt were doing a great job at showing off her perfect curves. The few rays of sun that managed to break through the canopy of the jungle glistened of her skin accentuating the smoothness of her legs. When he was sweaty he looked like a drowned Pomeranian, but she looked like a goddamn goddess, he wondered what she'd taste like if he-

"No, I'm okay, I just feel bad making you stay back. I'm sure you're more accustomed to leading the way on stuff like this." Uraraka toyed with her finger pads as she dropped her head.

Despite her attempt to fake him out with a smile and upbeat attitude, he noticed the way her chin trembled when she looked away from him. It was a direct tug on his heart. "Don't be stupid. You're not 'making' me do anything, I don't do shit unless I want to, you should know me better than that by now. Besides, its my fault for inviting you without filling you in; I'm not about to let you get lost out here."

Uraraka gave a deep sigh. "I probably should've asked more questions, guess I got a little too excited when you suggested I come along." She kicked her legs out in front of herself and lifted her arms up and over her head into a full body stretch.

Bakugou's eyes dropped down, drifting over the skin of her tummy as it peeked out at him from under her shirt. She probably tasted like a fucking peach, she's so damn sweet.

"Mwaaah," She gave a soft yawn before opening her eyes and letting her arms fall back to her lap. "I feel a bit better now, I'm.." She tripped on her words when she noticed he wasn't looking at her face, his eyes were lingering much lower. No. No way, the heat must me messing with her head. "I'm ready to keep going if you are."

His eyes shot back up and caught hers "I'm always ready."

Uraraka laughed, "Yeah, yeah, I know, you're the best. I couldn't ask for a better guide." She stood up and dusted herself off a bit.

"Damn right, now we're on the same page. Let's go slowpoke, you're in front so I can keep an eye on you." He stepped to the side so she could start walking down the small trail.

"I'm not a child, you don't have to keep an eye on me." She playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"Uraraka." He spoke her name cold and flat.

"Wah?" She looked back over her shoulder at him.

"You wanna sleep in the jungle by yourself tonight?" He shot her a sharp toothed smile.

Uraraka frantically shook her head no.

"I didn't think so," he laughed at her. "Your ass would've been lost out here if I hadn't been checking on you. Just-" He pointed to his eyes and then back to hers, "stay where I can fucking see you, got it?"

"Pfft," she laughed. "Yes, sir! Whatever you say, sir!" Uraraka gave him a mock salute before returning her attention back to the trail.

"That's more like it, now get going!" Bakugou smirked to himself as he quickly fell in behind her. He could get used to her obeying his orders so quickly.

Bakugou and Uraraka continued down the narrow trail. As they marched along, her before him, she realized it was the perfect time for her to get some information out of him.

"So, I heard a rumor that you're coming back to Tokyo, is it true?" Uraraka was feeling brave enough to see if she could get an answer to a question that had been on her mind for awhile.

"You did, huh? Let me guess, a green-headed nerd told you?" He rolled his eyes, voice dripping with disdain, "Can't tell that fucking dweeb anything."

"Don't be mad at Deku, he told me on accident after dealing with me harassing him for a solid week. I really wanted to know when you guys would be done with your assignment. He let it slip that my agency was trying to get both of you to join." She peeked back over her shoulder to gage his reaction.

He was looking right at her, his intense red eyes stared back into hers unabashedly as he asked her, "you wanted to know when I was done? Why do you care what I do?"

Uraraka blushed and quickly returned to facing forward, just in time to prevent herself from tripping over a tree root. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I didn't mean to pry. I was just... thinking it would be… fun." She chanced another backwards glance, this time Bakugou was looking down at his own feet, brows tightly knit together. "Plus, it would be really great for our agency ranking if we managed to land two of the world's top heroes! You and Deku are going to be legendary!"

"Tch, yeah." He grumbled, annoyed with himself for snapping at her. He'd always had a hard time with feelings and right now was no exception. His stomach was struggling to recover from the flip it had just done upon learning that she thought about him and what he was doing. "You shouldn't apologize so much, it's fine. I'm just not sure what I want to do yet."

"I bet! You've probably got tons of amazing offers coming in. It must be hard to pick which one you want the most." Uraraka smiled back at him, "I guess I was getting my hopes up over the idea that I might get to work with you again. I've always liked it when we got to pair-up, ya know?" Uraraka kept her eyes on the trail ahead of herself this time. "I suppose it's a bit selfish of me to want you to be at the same agency, I'm sure you could go anywhere in the world. It's just that... I always learn something new from you when we're together. You've always pushed me to be stronger."

He was glad her attention was focused ahead, he would never have wanted her to see how red his face had just become. Not only had she just confessed that she wondered what he was doing and liked working with him, but she also said she thought he made her stronger? What a huge fucking compliment!

He was struggling with the fact that he'd have to admit to his mother that she'd been right, this vacation had been good for him.

Bakugou's phone buzzed in his pocket just as it had been the entire time he'd been alone with Uraraka. He'd chosen to ignore it's constant chirp for attention but finally gave in and yanked the device out in hope of finding a distraction from the amount of 'feels' he was currently suffering. He cursed when he saw that Kirishima had sent him a slew of messages and a new link to a story. This one looked even more deranged than the last!

**Kirishima: **Hey man, we reached the beach. It's just as amazing as last time. Hope you and Uraraka are having a nice time together ️ maybe you could read her a story while you walk: todorokixbakugou=hot-n-spicy-explicit-love#bakugous-first-time#todoroki-will-teach-him#bakugou-is-bad-at-feelings#sub-bakugou#dom-todoroki

"For fuck's sake! What the hell is wrong with that bastard!" Bakugou stopped in his tracks after reading the url.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Uraraka walked back to stand before him.

"Rock-for-brains thinks it's funny to keep sending me these creepy-ass stories. I don't wanna read about me and fucking IcyHot getting it on!" As soon as he said it out loud he regretted it. He was trying to play it cool and get closer to Uraraka, not scar her by planting images of him bumping uglies with Todoroki into her innocent mind.

"Ah, ha, ha!" Uraraka burst into bright laughter. "I bet you anything Mina is the one sending those to him!"

Bakugou was taken aback, her bubbly reaction had been the last thing he'd expected, considering how odd his statement had been. "What makes you think that?" He asked with blooming curiosity.

"We always share links with each other if we find a really good one. Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm pretty sure she mentioned sharing them with Kiri. I don't see why she wouldn't, the crazy scenarios people write for you guys in those fanfictions are pretty fun."

"Wait! what?" Bakugou barked loud enough to startle a nearby group of birds into flight. "You read this shit?"

Now it was Uraraka's turn to regret speaking. "Ah… yeah, sometimes." That was a lie, she read them all the time.

"Shut the fuck up, you're messing with me!" The look of shock on his face grew into one of pure amusement, "YOU, read these?"

"Don't judge me! They can be really funny!" Uraraka stomped her foot as he snickered at her, "Sometimes they're just sweet and cute. Mina and I share them with each other whenever we find a good one. I bet she's been sending them to Kiri and then he sends 'em to you to tease you." She tilted her head to the side and gave him a sheepish smile as she awkwardly rubbed at the back of her head.

"Hold up," Bakugou shook his head in disbelief, "Your serious? You're standing here, right in front of me, telling me that you actually like reading stories about me fucking Deku and IcyHot?" Bakugou stared down at her in amused shock. Never in his wildest dreams would he have guessed that sweet little Uraraka would be into something like that.

Uraraka's cheeks burned bright pink as she started to fiddle with the pads on her fingertips. "Well... yeah. I mean, I read other stuff too," another lie, well, half lie; she read other stories, but only if they had Bakugou in them.

"It's just for fun, I know you're not really going to hook up with any of the guys from our class, but people get really creative with it! You can tell how much they love you guys and how passionate they are about following your careers and stuff. They know all of our birthdays, stuff we like to do for fun, what our hidden talents are, basically the fans who write stuff like this love the heroes they write about." She shook her head before dropping her hands to her hips, "and, to be fair, allot of the time you're the one getting fucked, not just fucking-"

Uraraka eyes went wide and she slapped her hands over her mouth after making her final point. She couldn't believe she'd just said that out loud! She was talking way too much! Her close friendship with Deku must be exasperating her bad habit for rambling-on when she got nervous.

Bakugou scoffed at her last statement before asking her a pointed question. "_Our_ birthdays? Is there stuff on here about you?" His eyes grew wider as they affixed to hers.

"Ah… yeah, I mean, I guess, but I meant 'ours' as in everyone from our U.A. class." She gulped, hopefully that was a good cover. He was getting way too close to her dirty little secret. She'd be so embarrassed if he knew that almost everything she read or saved to her favorites list was BakugouxUraraka related.

Bakugou stood before her with a newly blank expression. She had no clue what he was thinking. Had she gone too far? Was he going to think she was a big ol' weirdo now that he knew she read stuff like that?

Slowly, his face melted into a sly smile. "If you read this shit, " he pointed at her, "that means you have an account. What's your user name?"

"I'm not telling you that!" Uraraka shouted and shook her head wildly, "I'd rather die!"

"So, you do have an account? You little perv!" With new found excitement he unlocked his phone and went back to Kirisima's message. "What's your name? It's something to do with mochi, isn't it?"

Uraraka gasped "What! How did you-" her face had gone from pink to bright red by this point "who told you that?"

He clicked on the link for the website and started to search for users with the word 'mochi' in their name. There were a lot more than he'd expected, he'd have to find a way to whittle down the list.

"No one told me, it was my first guess, but thanks for confirming my suspicions." His grin stretched from ear to ear. She fell right into that one. If she kept reacting without thinking first he was going to have an easy time figuring out which user was her.

"You just guessed mochi, of all the things you could possibly have guessed?" Uraraka could feel her pulse racing faster by the second.

"Tch, no. It was an educated guess. I know you better than you think." He'd been nursing his crush on her for close to five years by now, he'd be an idiot if he didn't know about her love affair with mochi. "Besides, anyone who follows your Instagram account knows you're obsessed with it. What's the rest?" He arched an eyebrow at her, "I'm gonna figure it out, I'm really good at shit like this, so you might as well just tell me."

Uraraka just stood is place, fiddling with her fingers and staring up at him with a dumbfounded look on her face.

He busied himself with his phone for a moment, before looking back to her and crossing his arms. "Well? Are you gonna tell me or what?"

Uraraka shook her head again.

"Fine. Be like that." He glared at her as he thought.

"Hmmm, you're a sweet person, I bet you make sure to comment or like all the stories you share with Mina. In fact, I bet you like all the stories she shares with you too."

"Y-yeah, so what? It's polite to let the authors know you appreciate their work, what does that have to do with anything?" Uraraka continued to anxiously worry the pads of her fingertips, while wondering what he was up too now.

"If you're theory is right and Mina sent this to Shitty Hair, you've probably read it too. I bet I'll find you in the comments section, can't be many users with the word 'mochi' in there name on a single story."

"No!" Uraraka screamed out before leaping forward and trying to grab his phone. He was too quick for her, holding it just high enough so she couldn't get it.

"What's wrong? You don't want to share your favorite dirty stories with me?" Bakugou laughed at her as he tossed his phone from hand to hand. A huge grin spread across his face as he took great joy in watching her hop from left to right, bouncing all around him as she desperately tried to steal his device away. She reminded him of a cat chasing a toy on a string. He was having so much fun teasing her.

"You don't want to see that! Why do you care what I read anyway, you just said they were stupid!" She jumped again, but he effortlessly mirrored her movement, pulling his arm away playfully.

"Damn, must be some good shit if you're getting so worked up over it!" He laughed at her as she continued to try to snatch the device away from him. "What are you hiding, huh? Something embarrassing?"

"I.. I'm not hiding anything!" She stopped and stepped back from him.

"Then tell me your username." He gave her a wolfish grin as growled down to her, stepping closer and retaking the space she'd just made.

He wasn't sure what had come over him, he just NEEDED to know why she was being so shy about this, especially after she'd already openly shared the fact that her and Mina did this all the time. What did she have to be so embarrassed about? He was dying to know what she'd been reading. His instincts were telling him he was following an interesting trail and he had no desire to stop the chase.

Uraraka didn't know what to do. He was way too close to knowing! Her heart was racing and her mind was zigzagging in every direction. She could only think of one thing to try, but it was so stupid, there was no way it would work.

She gasped and pointed to something behind Bakugou. His natural reaction was to follow her gesture, leaving himself open to her childish final attempt to stop him from finding her account.

As soon as he turned to look she nimbly plucked his phone from his hand and bolted down the trail.

"What the fuck! Come back here and finish what you started Round Face!" He screamed out before taking off after her, fueled with rage over the fact that he'd just fallen for the oldest trick in the book!

"Gimmie my fucking phone back you cheating little-" Bakugou side stepped as he ran, just barely missing a chunk of jagged rock that was poking up from the forest floor. It served as a sudden reminder that running through this terrain was a terrible idea. "Uraraka, wait!"

She wasn't listening, she continued to dart down the trail like a rabbit running from a wolf.

"Hey! Stop! Seriously, don't run out here you're going to-" Before he had a chance to finish his sentence Bakugou saw her trip over a large tree root and fall flat on her face.

"Fuck!" He closed the distance between them, jumped over the tree and landed next to her. "Are you okay?"

Uraraka pushed herself up and spit out a mouthful of leaves "I'm fine." She crawled to her knees and tried to climb to her feet in order to continue her escape. As she put pressure on her left ankle a sharp pain shot up her leg, causing her to crash back down to the ground. "Shit," she cursed under her breath.

"Damn it, Uraraka! You're hurt, aren't you?" Bakugou's voice sounded exasperated as he knelt down next to her and started to inspect her leg. "People are going to start to think I'm trying to kill you! First I forced you into on-coming traffic and now I made you break an ankle in the middle of the jungle!"

"It's okay, it's not that bad! I'm sure I just twisted it, it's not broken." She tried to stand again and stumbled. This time he was there, right beside her, as she fell he caught her, scooped her up and placed her on the closest rock.

"Which one is it? The left? Looked like the left." Bakugou knelt in front of her and took her left foot into his hands.

Uraraka nodded "Yeah, the left one. I'm sure it's only sprained, I've had a broke-ha!" Uraraka's breath hitched as Bakugou removed her boot and sock with lightning fast speed and zero hesitations. His rough palms against her newly exposed skin sent a little shock of electricity into her lower abdomen, rendering her speechless.

He gently held her barefoot and began to apply soft pressure around her ankle. "Does this hurt?" He watched her expression as he gently squeezed soft circles around her injured joint. Her face was flushed and her mouth hung open slightly. She looked nervous, but maybe he was projecting his own anxieties about their close proximity. The fact that her skin felt softer than he ever could have imagined wasn't doing his accelerated heart rate any favors.

"Ah!" She gasped and grabbed his shoulder when his fingertips pressed against a tender spot "that hurt."

"Well, it's not broken, but I don't think you should put any pressure on it. Once we get to the campsite you'll need to ice and rest it." Bakugou shrugged his shoulder, allowing his pack to drop onto the ground.

Uraraka watched him shuffling through his gear, he looked determined to find something that was alluding him. She couldn't help but admire the way the small movements of his search caused his upper arms and shoulders to flex softly. He was definitely broader and more built then he'd been in school, he looked amazing, beautiful, really. She thought the way he wrinkled his nose as he concentrated in his search may be her new favorite thing about him, it was just so dang cute.

"Ah, got it, I thought I might have forgotten to pack it." Bakugou held up his newly excavated prize in his left hand, a fresh ace bandage.

Uraraka gave a little jump as eyes darted all away, and then back again. Hopefully he hadn't caught her staring at him.

"Let's wrap you up to keep the swelling down until we can get to camp." He set to work on her.

Uraraka sat quietly and watched him work, he held the bandage at just the right angel and twisted it the same way she would've if their positions had been switched. He was surprisingly gentle, despite the massive size of his hands.

"You're really good at that, I wouldn't have thought that you'd have expertise in first aid, since you're so combat focused." She complimented him as she watched his nimble hands work.

"Tch. I'm a pro, gotta know it all and this is some basic shit; no'expertise' required." He gently lifted and turned her leg, adjusting her body as needed. When his fingers drifter over the center of her foot she jumped a bit and giggled.

"Ticklish?" He smirked at her.

"Yeah, it's bad on my feet." She saw a devilish glint in his eye, "Don't get any ideas!" she shook her finger at him.

"Tch, I wouldn't do that. With our current track record, you'd throw yourself off a cliff or some stupid shit." He shook his head at her as he finished wrapping her foot and secred the bandage in place.

"Hey! Getting hit by the bike was my fault, but this," She lifted her freshly wrapped foot and wiggled her toes at him, "this was your fault, buddy!"

"What! How is it my fault that your ran through the forest like an idiot?" He scoffed, as he took her foot back into his hands and held it in his lap.

"It's totally your fault! Why do you want to know my account name so bad?" She pouted at him.

"You were talking about it so openly when I told you Kirishima sent me a link. I didn't think it was an issue. But then you got a weird and wouldn't tell me, just made me wanna know even more. Like, what is Uraraka Ocahko reading that's so bad she'd keep it hidden from me?" From his knelt position, he looked up at her through the spikes of hair that covered his eyes and gave her a sly smile. "You read a lot of stories about me? Is that why you're so embarrassed?"

Uraraka gasped so hard she almost fell off the rock she was sitting on. Bakguou's grip on her leg was the only thing that kept her from toppling over.

All of the air rushed out of her lungs, she thought she was going to faint. How the hell was he so good at guessing what she was thinking!

"Hehe, I'll take that as a yes!" Bakugou mischievous smile spread across his face,. as he pulled her back into place.

He sounded more joyful then she'd ever heard him sound in all of the time she'd known him. Poor Uraraka sat in a stunned stupor. All she could do was stare at the blond kneeling before her with her mouth hanging open. She was sure she looked like a complete idiot.

Bakguou stared back into her milk chocolate eyes. He wasn't sure what to say. It was dawning on him that he may have pushed her too far with his teasing, she was clearly mortified. The silence between them was going on for far to long, he needed to think of someway to snap her out of it.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" He finally broke the quiet.

"Do… do what?" Her voice was small and soft as she questioned him.

"You didn't file for a quirk licence for the states did you?" He was relieved when she responded.

"Ah, licence? No, I thought you only needed that if you were going to be working?" She furrowed her brows, and shook her head lightly as she started to come out of her stupor.

"Right, that's what I figured. Mine just expired, I'm in the process of getting it renewed, shit's annoying as hell. I thought, if you did, you could float yourself the rest of the way. But, I guess not, figured it was worth asking."

Bakugou tucked her boot into his bag and stood up before her. "I think you're gonna hate this, but it's our best option."

"Best option?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah, you're gonna wear both our packs the rest of the way and I'm just gonna carry you on my back."

"Ah… no." She shook her head. "Nope, we're not gonna do that."

"What's your plan then?" He crossed his arms.

"I'm just gonna limp." She nodded, a glint of determination in her eyes. "It'll be fine, you'll see."

"Ah... no. I don't wanna be out here all night. If we don't hurry we won't make it in time for dinner." He dropped his pack and held his hand out to her.

At the mention of dinner, Uraraka's stomach deceived her by giving out a loud, twisted grumble.

"Seems like you don't want to miss out on dinner either." He said with a mocking smile.

"Fine, but you have to put me down when we're close to camp. If Mina sees me on your back, she'll lose her mind." She sighed and took his hand, she shifted her weight onto her right foot and allowed him to pull her up. His arm flexed as he shifted her weight towards himself, he still wore the same sly grin. Why'd he have to look so stupid-good, even when she was kind of annoyed with him.

"Good point, I don't want to deal with her crazy-ass, tonight." Bakugou nodded in agreement. "All right cheeks, let's do this shit." He helped her up before turning and kneeling down so she could hop onto his back.

Uraraka took a deep breath before wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing him to scoop her up. He gave hoisted her up with a little jump, lifting her to the small of his back.

"I'm sorry, if I'm heav-"

"Don't start with that stupid shit. I can lift way more then you and two packs, so shut it." He grumbled to her before she got the chance to finish calling herself heavy. "We don't have much farther to go, so hang on and i'll get us there as fast as I can."

Katsuki started back down the narrow trail, determined not to lose his focus. He wasn't worried about Uraraka's weight, she was light as a feather, he was more worried about the fact that he couldn't get his mind off the fact that he could feel her breasts pressing against his shoulder blades. At least he'd managed to achieve his goal: get closer to Uraraka Ochako.


	8. Day Seven: Fantasy

"Hey, Round Face," Bakugou hopped in place and gently shuffled the legs of the sleeping woman on his back. "Wake up."

He'd felt Uraraka lose her battle against fatigue and slip into unconsciousness about thirty minutes ago. She'd slowly gone from excitedly pointing out all of the interesting things they passed, to groggily murmuring questions into his ear. Before finally resting her head against his shoulder and passing-the-fuck-out.

This wasn't what he had in mind when he'd asked her to join them for camping. Outside of the physical contact required for battles or sparring matches related to school or work, the first time he'd ever even touched Uraraka had been when she pretended to be his date at the bar. And now he found himself draped under the unconscious body of the girl he'd been fantasizing about since high school. It was… distracting, to say the least.

If someone were to ask Bakugou which of Uraraka's actions had been the most torturous, he wouldn't have much of a struggle deciding.

Sure, the stupid-cute sound of her voice against his ear each time she saw a butterfly or some shit, had been overwhelming. He'd always liked her voice and now that it was actually tickling his ear... it was doing _things_ to him. It had him on edge, hyper aware of just how close they were in this position. He'd tried as hard as he could to not focus on the way she bounced against his back in perfect rhythm with each step he took. It wasn't fucking possible!

But, that wasn't the worst thing she'd had in store for him.

Once she was completely asleep her actions began to push him close to his breaking point. Her previously chatty voice had fallen silent, diminishing into soft, rhythmic puffs of breath that ghosted across his neck. The sensation rippled straight into his core and left him covered in goosebumps.

As she dozed deeper she snuggled closer, hugging him tightly and unconsciously grinding her body against his. He couldn't stop his thoughts from fixating on the feeling of her chest squeezing and pressing against his shoulder blades.

By the time he reached the end of the trail his mind had sunk deep, deep into a gutter. He needed a break from her sensuous napping. Plus, he'd agreed to let her attempt to walk the rest once they got close enough to the campsite. He thought it was a pretty smart idea to try to minimize the attention of their noisy companions were going to shower on them once they arrived.

As much as he didn't want to lose the feeling of her body against his, he knew he needed to wake her.

Bakugou hopped in place again before calling back to his sleeping passenger for the second time, "Hey, you awake?"

"Humm, wah?" Uraraka groggily lifted her sleep-heavy head and took in her surroundings. _Where was she? Why was it so warm? Oh fuck!_ She jolted upright on Katsukie's back. She'd fallen asleep on him! She'd tried so hard not to, but the rhythmic movement of his steps paired with his sweet, musky scent must have eventually lulled her to sleep.

"I'm awake! Sorry!" She gave her head an aggressive shake, waking herself up completely.

"Stop apologizing all the time, it's fuckin' annoying." Bakugou grumbled back at her. "Listen up, we're almost there, the beach campsite is right around that bend." He gave a curt nod towards the patch of bright light and sand at the end of the trail. "I know we agreed that you'd walk the rest of the way, but I've been thinking and it's a bad ide-"

"Mina will spend the rest of this trip hounding us for details if she sees you carrying me like this." Uraraka tone was stern as she talked over him.

"Yeah, but if I let you walk they're all going to be pissed at me and think I'm an asshole for not helpi-"

"No one's going to be pissed at you, it's fine." She wiggled in place, insinuating that he should let her down. "It doesn't even hurt that much, I'll be fine."

"Of course it doesn't hurt that much, you're not walking on it, idiot! It wasn't until you put weight on it that you even knew you-" His reasoning was cut short as she murdered his ability to speak by leaning in close and whispering directly into his ear.

"Just put me down and let me try, I think it'll be fine." Uraraka said sweetly, her lips just centimeters from his skin.

"Fine, but only because you're driving me crazy!" His outburst was intended to make her think he was referring to her nagging. But, in reality, he wasn't sure how much longer he could deal with her mouth being so close as she wiggled her sexy little self all over him.

Bakugou knelt down and let Uraraka's legs drop so she could slip off his back.

When Uraraka's feet settled on the ground she grimaced as a dull pain shot up her leg. Her ankle definitely still hurt. It wasn't as bad as before, but it wasn't good.

She seriously considered letting him carry her the rest of the way, he had been comfy. At the same time, she didn't want to draw too much attention to them. Anyone who knew Bakugou in the least, knew he didn't handle social situations that involved personal questions very well. She felt like they'd been bonding on this trip and wanted to keep it as positive as she could. Especially after he'd learned about her interest in NSFW stories. There was enough awkwardness between them to last the rest of her life, no need to add the prying attention of their friends and risk sending Bakugou into one of his reactive tantrums.

"Uraraka?" Bakugou arched an eyebrow as he glared down on her. "Oi, Uraraka, are you still in there?" She was clearly lost in thought as she stared off into the distance. A cloudy look filled her hazel eye, as if she was looking at something far off in the distance.

Bakugou reached up and waved his hand in front of her face. "Earth to the mochi space cadet, are you there?"

Uraraka snapped out of her trance suddenly and shot him a wide-eyed stare "What did you just call me?" She felt her stomach leap into her throat as she registered his words.

"What, space cadet?" Bakugou questioned her while noting the look of surprise that tinged her eyes. "Got a problem with that?" Was it just his imagination or did she look a bit uncomfortable with the new nickname he'd just invented for her?

Uraraka pulled herself together before responding. "N-no, of course not. It's all good." She suppressed the panic in her voice. He didn't seem to realize the gravity of the name he'd just used. Hopefully, if she played it cool, he'd never realize he'd only been one word away from calling her by her username.

"How does it feel? Any better?" Bakugou analyzed her movements as she stretched and walked in place, getting the blood flowing to her stiff legs.

"Oh, ahhh, it's okay. Not as bad as before." She wasn't lying, but she made sure not to mention the pain she was feeling.

"In all seriousness, just let me carry you down to the-"

"No, it's fine, I'm gonna walk." Uraraka started to limp forward.

Her pathetic hobble reinforced his opinion. He protested once more, "You're clearly not fine, you're still limping like an idiot. I'm gonna get in deep shit if our friends see you walking arou-"

She cut him off again, "You're being silly, no one is going to be mad at you." She glanced back at him as she continued her weak-ass strut.

"Silly! When the fuck am I ever '_silly'_?" His face twisted into disgust as he raised his voice. The idea of anyone thinking of him as 'silly' was reprehensible. "You're being stupid, if you hurt yourself walking with someone else and they didn't help you I'd be pissed at them! It's the right thing to do." He barked at her as he took a few quick strides forward, closing the distance between them.

"You'd be mad for me? Aww, that's sweet Bakugou, does that mean you care about me?" She turned a smug smile up at him.

"What! You idiot, I thought it was obvious that I-" he choked on his words. "I care about you, I-" His mouth went dry and he quickly tried to cover his slip-up. "I care about all of my friends and doing the right thing for my status! What kind of hero would I be if I didn't help an injured idiot?"

Uraraka watched in awe as Bakugou Katsuki, _the Bakugou Katsuki_, stuttered. It was so out of character to hear him stumbling on his words, and... was he blushing? He definitely was.

She felt her own cheeks flush, of course she knew he cared for her as a friend, but… the way he'd just responded made her wonder if he felt differently for her. She bit her lip, unsure of what to say next. She didn't want to entertain the idea that the fantasies she'd been having about him had any chance of becoming a reality. She also didn't want to press him and make him feel uncomfortable, so she opted to focus on his final point.

"You've come such a long way since school, Bakugou. I'm glad you've started to think of your classmates as friends." She smiled brightly at him and delighted in the fact that his face turned an even brighter shade of red.

Bakugou just stared back at her. Was she aware of what a powerful weapon her cuteness was? She was the only person in his life that had this affect on him.

The short silence between the two was soon interrupted by a distant call.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Kirishima's welcoming voice cried out to them as he emerged from the break in the trees at the edge of the trail. He waved joyfully before cupping his hands over his mouth and calling out behind himself, "They're here guys!"

Kirishima swiftly closed the distance between himself and his two former classmates. As he drew closer to the pair he realized that Uraraka was moving in an awkward manor. He picked up his pace in order to meet up with them faster.

"Uraraka! What happened? Did you hurt yourself?" The redhead walked up beside her and offered his shoulder as support.

"Bakugou! You made her limp the whole way here? No wonder it took you guys so long! Why didn't you carry her?" Kirishima shot Bakugou an accusatory look steeped in disappointment.

"Fuck you! Who do you think I am?! I didn't make her-" Bakugou was interrupted by Uraraka AGAIN! If he didn't like her so damn much he would've screamed at her to learn some manners.

"It's okay, Kirishima, I made him. Don't be too hard on him." Uraraka leaned against Kiri and adjusted her boot. "He's been kinda grumpy, so don't give him a hard time for giving into me, it's not his fault."

Katsuki shot Uraraka a dejected look and rolled his eyes before shoving his way past the two in order to continue walking down the path. That went exactly how he thought it would, he just couldn't catch a break sometimes. Now his best friend was going to think he was a shitty hero and a push over.

After watching his bestie walk away, Kirishima turned his attention back to Uraraka. "You okay? He wasn't too hard on ya, was he?"

"He was a perfect gentleman Kiri, very manly, you would've been proud. Don't give him a hard time about this, okay?" Uraraka's bright brown eyes stared back at Kirishima. She hoped he would pick-up on her tone and give their explosive friend a break.

Bakugou made a beeline for the coolers lined up near their tents on the beach. He halfheartedly chugged a water as he searched for something that could serve as an ice pack for Uraraka's ankle. As he shuffled through the camping equipment that the hotel had set-up for them, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the newest message in the group chat.

**Mina: **Todoroki x Bakugou is my new fav ship! What do you think Lord Explosion Murder? Wouldn't you two make an interesting couple?

God damn it, he was never going to live down that name. He angrily typed a response.

**Bakugou:** FUCK OFF YOU PINK ASSHOLE!

He put his phone away, grabbed a small vinyl baggie and began to fill it with ice from the coolers.

As he worked he started to think over the conversation that had lead to Uraraka tripping and falling in the first place. He bit his lip and smirked to himself. It was so fucking funny to think that she was into dirty shit like that. She looked so innocent, he'd love to know what pervy things were going on in her mind. He knew she was hiding something from him and that it probably had to do with him. He was beyond interested to know what it was that she was so embarrassed about.

He had a sudden remembrance, there was something he'd called her right after she'd gotten off his back. He'd seen a flash of shock in her eyes that she'd quickly tried to play off.

What was it he'd said? What had he called her? Something about space mochi? It was something like that, space mochi something.

He decided to give his investigation a second try. Pulling his phone back out, he clicked the link to the filthy story Kirishima had sent him and scrolled to the bottom of the page until he found the list of users who'd liked the story. He read through them until his eyes caught a name that looked particularly interesting: PinkMochiSpaceCadet.

"Fuck me. That's it." Bakugou mumbled to himself as he clicked on the user.

This HAD to be her, he remembered calling her mochi space cadet on the trail and getting that odd reaction.

A sneer spread across his face, he'd figured it out! He knew he'd find out what her name was one way or another. He clicked on the friends list of the newly discovered account: CrimsonRiotFan1294 and PinkAlienQueen were the top two. Bakugou scoffed, Mina and Kirishima were as easy to recognize as Uraraka. He tapped the link for PinkMochiSpaceCadet's 'favorites' list.

A sudden burst of laughter caught Bakugou's attention and shot his head up from his phone. He turned towards the direction of the voices and watched as Mina and Kaminari greeted Uraraka and Kirishima. He was good for a few more minutes, no one would interrupt him now that they were distracted by the arrival of their favorite gravity girl.

He returned his attention back to his prize and mindfully started to scroll through Uraraka's list of curated stories. He quickly noticed two significant factors. The first thing that stood out to him was the fact that every story had, at least, a mature rating, many possessing an extensive list of tags warning of explicit content. The second detail that caught his eye was the fact that almost every story started with the same tag: BakugouKatsuki.

His mouth fell open as he began to scroll through the long list. Every story had his name attached to it, what shocked him more was the amount of stories that paired him with Uraraka. Sure there was the odd Bakugou/Midoriya, Bakugou/Todoroki or Bakugou/Kirishima tag here and there, but they were few and far between. No wonder she didn't want him to know her name, she was trying to hide the fact that she'd been reading and collecting explicit stories about HIM.

What she couldn't have known was how excited he'd be to discover this treasure trove of hers. His heart was pounding against his ribs. Did Uraraka fantasize about him like he did her? Did she think he was sexy? Did she read this shit and get all hot and bothered over him?

Holy fuck, was this real? He couldn't wait to start reading some of the actual stories.

Bakugou felt himself start to sweat. He looked up to check in on his friends. Uraraka was settled down into a folding chair as Momo helped her prop her foot up on one of the logs. Kirishima, having safely deposited Uraraka in a chair, was now heading his way.

Bakugou closed his phone screen and slipped it back into his pocket. He'd have to wait a little bit longer, he wasn't going to get much privacy at the moment. He grabbed his impromptu ice pack, two beers and two bottles of water before heading towards Uraraka.

His heart continued to race. He'd just found out his crush might be crushing back. He wasn't sure what to do other than what he was used to doing. He took a deep breath, put on a steely demeanor and made damn sure to keep his outward-self calm.

He couldn't wait to get started reading through the stories that the PinkMochiSpaceCadet had deemed worthy of saving. But, for now, he wanted to check on her and make sure she didn't do anymore stupid shit to fuck up her ankle.

After getting fussed over by Kirisima and Bakugou, Uraraka resigned herself to the fact that she'd have to spend a good amount of time sitting in a chair and icing her ankle.

She tried not to let the fact that she's managed injure herself twice in three days get to her. At least she didn't end up in the hospital this time. She had to admit, it was pretty embarrassing. She was a top tier rescue hero who apparently, transformed into a klutz when she was around her crush.

She thought back on the events that lead to this moment and hoped it wouldn't have a long lasting affect on their friendship. Even though Bakugou kept checking on her, something about him seemed off. He'd breeze by to bring her another drink and make sure she was fine, but then he'd go back to his pacing. She couldn't get him to settle down and keep her company. Heels accent weird and seems to be preoccupied with something on his phone.

"Oh, well." Uraraka sighed to herself and slumped into her beach chair. With him distracted and everyone else swimming, she just have to put her downtime to good use.

She respond to a few messages and checked her work email. She made sure everything was in order before she switched over to her private accounts. She smiled and gripped her phone excitedly when she saw the notice that one of her favorite authors had just added a brand new story.

Uraraka crayoned her head to the side and snuck a glance towards Bakugou. She spotted him pacing a large circle along the sand in front of the tents, he was still immersed with something on his phone. Urara-ka turned her attention back to her phone and eagerly opened the new story. Bakugou was far enough away from her that she could safely sneak-read the new fiction without getting caught. She shamelessly began to pour over the new content.

After letting her ankle rest for a bit, Uraraka was feeling much better. When Kirishima came to check on her, he agreed and gave her the go ahead to swim. Before she got up from her chair she made sure to save the story she'd just been reading to her favorites list. She needed to make sure she had that one for later, it was just too steamy. She planned on reading it again when she was in the privacy of her own tent.

Uraraka slipped her phone into the pocket of her shorts before calling out to Kirishima, "Hey, let grumpy over there know where I went, okay?" Uraraka nodded her head towards Bakugou, the blond was still pacing back and forth in front of the tents as he read from his phone.

Kirishima glanced in the direction of Uraraka's gesture just in time to see Bakugou freeze in place and bristle. The explosive blond turned in place and sent a gawking stare down the beach towards Uraraka. If looks could burn, Uraraka would have burst into flames on the spot. After spending so much time together Kirishima could pick up on Katsuki's nuances, he couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable his close friend seemed.

"He's been acting odd ever since you guys came off the trail together, don't ya think?" Kirisima took notice as his friend quickly turned away upon realizing he was being watched. "Anything weird happen while you guys were out there?"

"Not that I can think of. Why don't you ask him, he's the one acting funny." Uraraka shrugged as she slowly got up.

"If anyone stands a chance of finding out what's bugging him it's you. I think you're the only person on this island who can speak fluent Bakunese" Uraraka laughed.

"Let me know what he says." She winked at Kirishima as she stripped out of her sweaty camp gear to reveal the two-piece bathing suit she'd been wearing. She gave one final glance at Bakugo before making her way down the beach to join her girls in the water.

Back on the beach Bakugou steadied himself, as he realized that Uraraka had just added a new story to her list. Had she been sitting down there this whole time reading about…. He clicked on the link and began to read over the details of what she'd just deemed worthy of collecting.

"Hey, you gonna help us out or what? This part is usually your gig." Kirishima stood in the path of Bakugou's current march.

The blonde jumped when he realized Kirishima was standing directly in-front of him, where the hell had he come from? Wasn't he just sitting with Uraraka?

"What's your problem?" Katsuki spat at his friend for interrupting his focus.

"We're starting dinner now, you said you'd help out. Kaminari's getting stuff started as we speak, do you really want him to be in charge?" Kirishima crossed his arms and shrugged. He knew Bakugou would rather die than trust Kaminari with any type of consumable.

Bakugou looked at the time on his phone, was it really that late? Shit, he'd been so immersed he'd lost track.

"Hell no, that guy can't cook for shit." He pushed past Kirishima, intent on taking the rains from Kaminari as quickly as possible. The sooner he got dinner started the sooner he could get back to reading.

Bakugou did his best to multi task. He'd be damned if he was going to let Kaminari take over and risk everyone getting food poison. Last time he'd tried to grill something Iida and Kirishima had both gotten sick. But, he wasn't going to wait any longer to see what Uraraka had saved, he'd just have took cook and read at the same time.

He caught some flack from Kirishima and Kaminari for not giving his full attention. But he just ignored them, he was obsessed with something far more interesting than grilled meats.

The story Uraraka had saved before going swimming was just to damn good to put down! Who cares if some of their shit got a little crispy, he needed to finish reading about the spanking he was giving a battle tattered Uravity for not paying better attention during her fight. He couldn't believe that she'd been sitting on the beach reading this kinky-ass-shit just a few yards away from him.

For once in his life he didn't care if his cooking went to shit.

As the sun began to set, the small group of friends congregated around the open fire, enticed by the delicious smell of a freshly cooked meal. They filled their plates and took their places around the fire pit.

Kirishima and Mina snuggled together on a blanket in the sand, leaning their backs up against one of the logs the circled the fire pit. Across from them Momo and Jiro curled up together on a blanket of their own. As the couples paired up Bakugou, Uraraka and Kaminari sat along the third log near the fire.

The happy group of friends ate, drank and chatted as they watched the sun drop below the horizon and sink into the blue water.

As the night wore on everyone began to slink off towards their separate tents. Kaminari had been the first to call it quits after Mina told a scary story that he thought was stupid. He was followed shortly after by Momo and Jiro, they'd managed the long walk this afternoon, but it had still been tiring for the pair and they were ready to call it a night.

Kirishima and Mina sat whispering and giggling back and forth to one another. Once they started to get too handsy Bakugou kicked sand at them and barked that they should get a damn room. After that the snickering pair had slunk off to their own tent, leaving Bakugou and Uraraka alone by the low fire.

Uraraka turned her attention to the awkward blond. He'd been abnormally quiet this evening. His outburst towards Mina and Kiri has been the only evidence of his typical persona. She watched as he finished the beer he was holding before returning his attention to the fire.

Uraraka broke the silence between them, "I didn't think you'd be up this late."

Bakugou grunted.

"So, what are your plans for the last few days here in Hawaii?" She was pretty used to his inability to further a conversation, his shortness didn't bother her much. But she was worried that he'd been so quiet ever since they'd separated at the end of the trail.

"Not sure yet." Bakugou grunted again as he stood up, "Do you want another drink?" He asked her as he made his way towards the coolers to get one for himself.

"Oh, ah…" Uraraka started to answer, but he didn't wait for her response. Bakugou grabbed two beers from the bottom of the cooler, opened them and passed one to her.

"Thanks." She took the can from him and took a large gulp of the chilly, frothy beverage.

"Uraraka, listen. I wanna ask you something, but you have to promise you won't get upset." Bakugou sat down next to her after casually dropping his statement and took a deep swig from his can.

Uraraka arched an eyebrow in curiosity. "Okay, sure, you can ask me anything, I won't get upset." She cocked her head to the side so she could get a better look at him. Bakugou had a question for her? How unexpected. Did he want her advice? Was it about work? Was this why he'd been so quiet tonight? She was so curious.

Katsuki clicked his tongue as he side-eyed her, taking note of the eager expression she was wearing. "Are you sure?" He took another long draw from the cold can he was holding and tried to hide the toothy grin that was spreading across his face. "I don't think you're gonna like it."

Uraraka scrunched her brows together in thought before nodding her head. If anything his cocky attitude was only making her more curious. She really wanted to know what he was going to say. "Are you drunk, Bakugou?" She giggled, "I told you, I won't get upset, you can ask me whatever you want."

"I'm not drunk, Round Face. I might be a little..." he held his hand out, palm-down, and wiggled it back fourth, "Tipsy," He smiled smugly when Uraraka giggled at his goofy gesture. "But, I'm not drunk. I just wanted to give you fair warning."

"Consider me warned." Uraraka rolled her eyes at him. "Now ask me already, the suspense is killin' me!"

"You should finish that first," he pointed at the can in her hand. "I think you're gonna need it." He shot her a dark glare.

Bakugou watched as Uraraka didn't miss a beat, she threw her head back and proceeded to pound the remainder of her drink. After she was done, she whipped her mouth with the back of her hand and stuck her tongue out at him. "Happy now?" She threw her empty can at him, "Come on already, what are you going to ask me?"

Bakugou swiped at the can as it flew towards him, but he missed. He growled at the little laugh Uraraka made when the small aluminum container bounced off his chest.

"You sure you're not drunk" Uraraka snickered at him.

Okay, fine. Maybe he was feeling a little more than 'buzzed'. All he knew was that he was feeling good and he wasn't as worried about freaking her out as he had been earlier. He'd had some time to think through his predicament and he'd come to the conclusion that Kirishima was right. He should tell Uraraka how he felt and she'd given him the perfect tool to break the ice.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, Maybe I shouldn't ask." Bakugou leaned back and tried to act as disinterested as possible. "You sure you don't want another one? Liquid courage and all that." Bakugou laughed at her.

"Bakugou! Just ask me already! How bad could it possibly be?" She puffed up her cheeks and kicked a bit of sand at him.

"Fine! But I warned you!" He kicked sand back at her and grinned when she squeeked.

"What's your favorite story on your list, PinkMochiSpaceCadet?" Even though he wanted to gawk at her reaction Bakugou kept his eyes forward and continued to sip from his drink.

Uraraka's face fell, what the fuck had he just called her? She was tired, maybe she was hearing things. "I'm sorry… what did you say?"

Slowly, Bakugou turned towards her and held her eyes with his. "I think you heard me, but I'll say it slower for you. What. Is. Your. Favorite. Story. On. Your List, PinkMochiSpaceCadet?"

"Wah-I-didn't-it's-not-I-but-how!" Uraraka tried to move her tongue, but it was so heavy it didn't want to comply. He knew her fucking account name! How the hell did he know! She felt the blood rush out of her head as she began to piece together exactly what that meant. He must have seen…

"So? Which is your favorite?" Bakugou asked her quietly. "I really wanna know which one I should read next."


End file.
